Sweeney Todd
by AnnaKendrick Fan
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the victorious cast were actually the Sweeney Todd cast? No? dint think so because it takes a wierd mind for someone to come up with a story like this. Rated T because i dont know if it would qualify for M. R&R?
1. Theres no place like London

**I'm really bored and I'm watching one of my fave films, Sweeney Todd, and and idea popped into my head, yeah that's right you read me, popped! What would Sweeney Todd be like if it was filmed with victorious characters? This will be a lot like the film but with the names changed... hope you like it.**

**By the way, the characters have been given their role for a specific reason, it took me a while to figure each one out because, like the film, many of the victorious people have certain links with each other and André was especially difficult to place because of the racism that would have been going on during that time period so I hope that he fits his character and others just fit with some roles but will be OOC (especially Sikowitz)**

**Disclaimer: *posh voice* I do not own the rights to Nickelodeon's hit television show Victorious and I also do not own the rights to the (supposedly scary yet I find it absolutely hilarious) film Sweeney Todd: The demon barber of Fleet Street. Now if you will excuse me I will go home and dream of Ariana Grande being my lesbian lover (not kidding. I had that dream once... now regretting my sister being the lesbian of the family).**

The ship sailed through the mist into the Thames and under the bridge as the young man, no older than 17, practically a boy, with long, dark curly hair walked towards the bow of the large boat and started his song.

"I have sailed the world,

beheld its wonders

from the Dardanelles

to the mountains of Peru.

But there's no place like London.

The boy did not notice that a dark shadow had walked up beside him looking out to sea and was quite shocked when it joined his song.

"No, there's no place like London."

"Mr. Todd?" the boy spoke in a tone which almost sounded scared.

"You are young,

life has been kind to you.

You will learn." The man sped up his singing and kept his eyes on the deep water while the boy watched the bridge draw up to let the ship through.

"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit,

and the vermin of the world inhabit it,

and its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit

and it goes by the name of London.

At the top of the hole sit a privileged few,

making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo,

turning beauty into filth and greed." his voice changed once again and he started singing the original tune that the young man beside him had sung.

"I too have sailed the world,

and seen its wonders.

For the cruelty of men,

is as wondrous as Peru.

But there's no place like London."

The ship docked at the side of the river and the two men walked away from the large boat. Once again the sailor attempted to talk to the dark man. "is everything all right Mr. Todd?" his curious eyes stared at the older man waiting to see if he would get a reply.

Mr. Todd, with his back turned to the young man, replied with emotion in his voice for the first time since they had met. "I beg your indulgence, Robbie. My mind is far from easy. In these once-familiar streets, I feel shadows...everywhere"

"shadows?" questioned Robbie.

Now speaking with more emotion than before Mr. Todd spoke again, "Ghosts." The older man started walking only to be followed by Robbie who is still waiting for the answer to help his curiosity.

Singing once again, Mr. Todd stopped walking and changed to a softer tune.

"There was a barber and his wife,

and she was beautiful.

A foolish barber and his wife,

she was his reason and his life,

and she was beautiful."

Mr. Todd's mind had cleared of all thoughts except one, 15years earlier, he and his beautiful wife were walking through a small market with their tiny daughter in her white dress.

"And she was virtuous,

and he was naive"

A strange looking middle aged man in posh clothing walked through the market staring at the woman then turns to his older accomplice and whispers something in his ear.

"There was another man who saw,

that she was beautiful.

A pious vulture of the law,

who, with a gesture of his claw,

removed the barber from his plate,

then there was nothing but to wait."

Two members of the police force walked swiftly towards the younger version of Mr. Todd and dragged him away leaving the wife and child alone in the street, confused and scared.

"And she would fall,

so soft,

so young,

so lost,

and, oh, so beautiful."

The man was pulled back to reality when he heard a voice, "And the lady, sir," Robbie "Did she succumb?"

Mr. Todd, still singing his soft tune, answered the boy but still did not turn to him.

"Oh, that was many years ago,

I doubt if anyone would know."

He finally turns to look at the boy but cant look him in the eyes. "I would like to thank you Robbie. If you hadn't spotted me, I'd be lost on the ocean still."

Still curious about the strange man, Robbie wanted to know more. "Will I ever see you again?"

"You might find me if you like." Mr. Todd turned his head away from the sailor once again. "Around fleet street, I wouldn't wonder."

Robbie held out his hand for the older man to shake it, "Until then, my friend."

The hand was left out and unshaken as Mr. Todd walked away towards the dark streets of London. His voice had changed back to the fast tune that he had once had on the ship.

"There's a hole in the world,

like a great black pit,

and it's filled with people,

who are filled with shit,

and the vermin of the world inhabit it."

**I know it's not very long but I just wanted to get the first couple of songs finished. So, can you guess who is Sweeney Todd is? Or even the judge? Please review and let me know what you think and remember that all characters are linked with the characters on victorious.**

**I also don't know if I should continue with my other story 'secrets' so please let me know about that.**

**XD - big smiley because I'm super happy :) because the guy I really like asked me out and my 'friend' Jess has finally stopped being my friend... what a great day!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Ariana fan XD (Sarah/ Gertrude lol)**

**xoxo**


	2. The worst pies in London

**Okay first of all I just wanted to thank sshaw101 for reviewing on all of my stories it really means a lot to me and I love your stories, they are awesome especially the victoriousX13! By the way how have you never seen this film before? Anyways thank you to everyone else for reviewing XD.**

**Now for something serious... the disclaimer, Dun Dun Dunnn! Now is around the time when I would make some stupid comment about not being Dan Schneider or wanting to get gay with Ariana but I really can not be arsed so I might as well just start the next chapter.**

The long walk through the dark streets of London finally ended when Mr. Todd stopped on one side of the road on Fleet Street, opposite a very dusty pie shop. He entered the store to see a middle aged woman with bright red hair cutting meat. He hesitantly stepped into the store as the woman looked up with a fright. "A customer" she whispered running towards the man to seat him, her song comes out fast with an angelic voice.

"Wait, what's your rush?

What's your hurry?

You gave me such a fright,

I thought you was a ghost.

Half a minute cant you sit,

sit you down, sit!

All I meant is,

that I haven't seen a customer for weeks.

Did you come here for a pie, sir?

Do forgive me if me heads a little vague."

She notices a cockroach running across the floor and crushes it with her foot.

"What is that?

But you'd think we have the plague,

from the way that people,

keep avoiding."

Another cockroach is seen running over the counter as she squishes the bug in time with the song.

"No you don't!

Heaven knows I try, sir.

But there's no one comes in,

even to inhale."

she walks quickly back to Mr. Todd handing him a pie on a plate.

"Right you are, sir,

would you like a drop of ale?

Mind you, I can hardly blame them.

These are probably the worst pies in London.

I know why nobody cares to take them,

I should know, I make 'em.

But good? No.

The worst pies in London.

Even that's polite.

The worst pies in London.

If you doubt it, take a bite."

He hesitantly bites the pie that was just laid in front of him and immediately spits it out and watches the woman pull out a tumbler and fill it with ale.

"Is that just disgusting?

You have to concede it.

Its nothing but crusting.

Here drink this,

you'll need it.

The worst pies in London."

Her tune speeds up a little as her mood changes.

"And no wonder,

with the price of meat.

What it is,

when you get it.

Never thought I'd live to see the day.

Men'd think it was a treat,

finding poor animals,

what are dyin' the street."

Once again her voice is the soft tune she had earlier.

"Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop.

Does a business,

but I noticed something weird,

lately all her neighbour's cats have disappeared.

Have to hand it to her,

what I calls, enterprise,

poppin' pussies into pies.

Wouldn't do in my shop.

Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick.

And I'm tellin' you them pussy cats is quick."

Mr. Todd looks at his food and is disgusted to see a cockroach crawl out of his pie.

"No denying times is hard, sir.

Even harder than the worst pies in London.

Only lard and nothing more.

Is that just revolting?

All greasy and gritty.

It looks like its molting,

and tastes like..."

Mr. Todd attempts to take a drink but spits it back in the cup and places it back down on the table.

"Well, pity a woman alone.

With limited wind,

and the worst pies in London.

Ah, sir, times is hard,

times is hard!"

On the last note she picked up her rolling pin and squished a cockroach that was on the counter.

No longer singing, she let words poor out of her mouth. "trust me, dearie, it's gonna take a lot more than ale to wash that taste out. Come with me. We'll get you a nice tumbler of gin, eh?"

Walking towards the back room, Mr. Todd stopped and looked towards a dark staircase, deep in thought he slowly carried on walking. He was pulled away from his thoughts as the woman spoke once again. "Isn't this homey, now? The cheery wallpaper was a real bargain too. It was only partly singed when the chapel burned don't. There you go." she said handing him a glass of gin. "You sit down, warm your bones."

Walking towards his seat, she heard his voice for the first time. "You got a room over the shop here. Times is so hard, why don't you rent it out?"

"What, up there? No, no one will go near it. People think its haunted."

"haunted?" he asks curiously.

"Yeah. And who's to say they're wrong? You see, years ago, something happened up there. Something not very nice."

She picked up a tune originally heard by Mr. Todd and started singing again.

"There was a barber and his wife,

and he was beautiful.

A proper artist with a knife,

but they transported him for life,

and he was beautiful."

She stopped singing for a moment, "Oliver, his name was. Beckett Oliver."

"What was his crime?"

"Foolishness."

Once again she started singing but in a faster tune.

"He had this wife, you see.

Pretty little thing, silly little nit.

Had her chance for the moon on a string.

Poor thing.

There was this judge, you see.

Wanted her like mad,

everyday he sent her a flower.

But did she come down from her tower?

Sat up there and sobbed by the hour.

Poor fool.

Ah, but there was worse yet to come.

Poor thing.

Well, beadle calls on her, all polite.

Poor thing, poor thing.

The judge, he tells her is all contrite,

he blames himself for her dreadful plight,

she must come straight to his house tonight.

Poor thing, poor thing.

Of course when she goes there.

Poor thing, poor thing.

They're having this ball all in masks.

There's no one she knows there.

Poor dear, poor thing.

She wanders, tormented, and drinks.

Poor thing.

The judge has repented, she thinks.

Poor thing.

'Oh where is judge Van Cleaf?' she asks.

He was there, all right only not so contrite.

She wasn't no match for such craft, you see,

and everyone thought it so droll.

They figured she had to be daft, you see,

so all of them stood there and laughed, you see.

Poor soul.

Poor thing."

Her song was interrupted by Mr. Todd who, during the song, had become increasingly infuriated. "NO!" he jumped up and screamed, almost spilling his drink. "Would no one have mercy on her?" He asked, trying to make it seam like the woman in front of him isn't talking about his wife. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "so it is you... Beckett Oliver."

"Where is Jadelyn? Where is my wife?" His voice almost whispered.

"She poisoned herself. Arsenic, from the apothecary around the corner. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me. And he's got your daughter."

"He? Judge Van Cleaf."

"Adopted her. Like his own."

"Fifteen years... sweating in a living hell on a false charge." he said throwing his coat down on a chair. "Fifteen years dreaming I might come home to a wife and child."

"I cant say the years have been particularly kind to you Mr. Barker."

"No. Not Barker. That man is dead. Its Todd now. Sweeney Todd and he will have his revenge."

**So all the people who reviewed were correct by saying who Sweeney is but It wasn't really that difficult if you think about it lol.**

**I will try and post to this story whenever I can but I am really busy 'revising' for my GCSE's so I don't know how often I can update. Plus the fact that when I writer this story I have to watch the film so I can get the script right and its really annoying watching the same film over and over again no matter how much I love it.**

**I also want to thank the people who reviewed 'secrets' and I will continue but I have writers block and will continue with that story when I have finished with this one.**

**I am a little disturbed right now because my boyfriend of 2days just texted me saying he lost his virginity to a 16year old when he was 12. We are 15 now...**

**~~Ariana Fan XD (Sarah/ Gertrude. BTW my real name is Sarah but I don't like it so I sometimes use Gertrude, just letting you understand :D)**

**xoxo**


	3. My friends

**Hey guys, I was gonna update this on Monday but I had really bad hay fever and I was sneezing everywhere... it wasn't fun. I am also extremely pissed off because someone at school made something up about me and told jack so he basically dumped me for no reason and wont believe me when I say it wasn't true. I'm not really upset though because we were only together for a week, but still, he should of believed me because it seriously isn't true. **

**Anyways... sshaw101 lots of people think the film is scary but its only scary if you don't like Johnny Depp slitting peoples throats while singing lol. Ellie11211 thank you for reviewing, I still cant believe you ditched me in maths now I'm all alone, oh well, see you in history lol.**

**I don't know if anyone noticed, but whenever there is a new character I wont describe them using their name until someone has said it e.g. Mr. Todd. I dunno if you agree but it adds some mystery to the story.**

**Disclaimer: urrrgggg I hate this part! All it is, is writing how I don't own the show or film then me making some stupid comment about Ariana Grande and how I wish she was gay with me and how I should be the lesbian, not my sister.**

The small woman led him out of the shop and up to his old shop which looked like it had not been touched in years. Sweeney slowly walked towards a child's cot and lifted the sheet to find a small, dusty doll. Hearing a noise, he dropped the sheet and walked towards the woman who had pulled up some floorboards and brought out a box. He knelt down in front of her and opened the box. "When they came for the girl, I hid them. Could've sold them, but I didn't." he pulled a knife from the box as she spoke again. "Those handles is chased silver, ain't they?"

Smiling a little for the first time in 15 years "silver. Yes" his reply was short and simple. Admiring the knife in his hand, he started singing a new tune.

"These are my friend.

See how they glisten.

See this one shine,

how he smiles in the light.

My friend,

my faithful friend.

Speak to me friend.

Whisper, I'll listen.

I know, I know,

you've been locked out of sight,

all these years,

like me, my friend.

Well, I've come home,

to find you waiting, home,

and we're together,

and we'll do wonders,

wont we."

During this time Sweeney had turned his back and started to walk across the room, closely followed but the red haired woman.

"You there, my friend."

she joined his tune, trying to get his attention.

"I' your friend too, Mr. Todd."

"Come, let me hold you"

both of them now singing at the same time.(Mr. Todd is normal writing. The woman's is underlined.)

"If you only knew, Mr. Todd."

"Now with a sigh."

"Oh, Mr. Todd, you're warm in my hand."

"You grow warm in my hand.

My friend."

"You've come home."

"My clever friend."

"Always had a fondness for you, I did."

"Rest now, my friends."

"Never you fear, Mr. Todd."

"Soon I'll unfold you."

"You can move in here, Mr. Todd."

"Soon you'll know."

The pair shared the next line in perfect harmony.

"Splendors you never have dreamed.

All your days,"

"Will be yours."

"My lucky friends."

"I'm your friend,

and now you're mine."

"Till now your shine."

"Don't they shine beautiful?"

"Was merely silver."

"Silver's good enough for me, Mr. T."

"Friends,

you shall drip rubies.

You'll soon drip precious rubies."

Tilting the knife, he sees the woman crouched beside him and turns to her. "Leave me."

She does as she is told and slowly exits the room. Mr. Todd rises to his feet and straightens his arm. "At last... my arm is complete again."

**I know its short and I'm really sorry but like I said, I have hay fever and I got sent home from school yesterday because I wasn't feeling well. I will try to update a couple of times a week and don't worry, the next chapter will be longer because it is the scene which introduces the judge and the beadle properly, and we meet Sweeney's (sorry Beckett Oliver's) daughter. Now that is the next character to guess. Who will be Johanna? There will be no prize so don't get your hopes up. :)**

**BTW its my cousin's second oldest sons 3rd birthday so happy birthday Tyler!**

**thanks for reading and please review thanks xxx**

**~~ Ariana Fan XD (Sarah/ Gertrude!)**

**xoxo**


	4. Green finch and linnet bird

**Heyyyyyy, so I got really bored and decided to write again. If anyone is in year 11 in England how hard was that RE exam (15/5/12)? I failed big time lol. OK so its time to introduce some new characters to the story and bring back Robbie :) sorry I just love smiley faces XD.**

**Sshaw101 I agree that Johnny Depp is kinda disturbing but have you seen Dark shadows? I went to see it with my friend on Saturday and we were laughing our heads off. Mazygrace18 your review made me laugh but yeah, Tori does look like a latina mix of beck and jade and I think that Tori and Robbie would make a cute couple but I'm a Cabbie shipper so...**

**Disclaimer: I had a dream once that I was Dan's evil twin and I stole victorious from him and then Ariana and Liz dressed in the Christmas outfits and gave me a lap dance *sigh* sadly it was only a dream and I seriously need to stop dreaming of Ariana and Liz's Christmas outfit!**

Robbie wonders through the streets of London switching his gaze from the map to see what surrounds him. He decides to sit on a bench to find his bearings on the map before looking up to see where a heavenly voice is coming from.

"Greenfinch and linnet bird,

nightingale, blackbird,

how is it you sing?

How can you jubilate sitting in cages,

never taking wing?"

The boys eyes rest upon a beautiful blonde girl sitting in a window, singing to the bird in the cage that is hung next to her.

"Outside, the sky waits,

beckoning, beckoning,

just beyond the bars.

How can you remain,

staring at the rain,

maddened by the stars?

How is it you sing anything?

How is it you sing?"

Robbie stands from the bench and takes a few steps towards the window, checking to see if his young eyes are deceiving him. The girl with yellow hair looks out of her window to see the curly haired boy and smiles. Her song continues once again but this time it is almost like she is singing to him.

"My cage has many rooms,

damask and dark.

Nothing there sings,

not even my lark.

Larks, never will, you know,

when they're captive,

teach me to be more adaptive."

Inside the house on the other side of her door stands Judge Van Cleaf, he lifts a painting which reveals a peep-hole into her room, looking into her bedroom, she starts again with her joyous tune.

"Greenfinch and linnet bird,

nightingale, blackbird,

teach me how to sing.

If I cannot fly,

let me sing."

The girl looks down at Robbie once again then hears a noise outside of her room and immediately jumps up and runs from the window.

Robbie, confused, slowly walks away from the window and back to the bench as if it had all been a dream he didn't want to wake from. A woman dressed in ragged clothes walked up to him before he could sit. "Alms, alms for a miserable woman. On a miserable chilly morning."

Robbie hesitantly reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of pennies and propped them into the hag's hand. "Thank you, sir!"

"Ma'am? could you tell me whose house this is?" he asked slowly.

"That's the great Judge Van Cleaf's house, that is." she replied, her voice cracking and scared.

"And the young lady who resides there?" Robbie questioned, still hoping he didn't dream her.

"Oh, that's Victoria... his pretty little ward. Keeps her snug, he does. All locked up. So don't you go trespassing there... or it's a good whipping for you... or any other young man with mischief on his mind." She turns away and begins begging for money again, "Alms, alms for a desperate woman." Robbie stares at the beggar woman before looking at the window again.

Walking back towards the bench to pick up his map he starts a new song.

"I feel you, Victoria,

I feel you.

I was half convinced I'd waken,

satisfied enough to dream you,

happily I was mistaken, Victoria.

I'll steal you, Victoria,

I'll steal you."

He had not realised that his feet were moving until he heard a door open in front of him and a tall, grey haired man was beckoning him inside, "Come in, lad. Come in." He slowly followed the strange man to a room and sat in a large chair watching the old man walk around the room looking at different books. "You were looking for Hyde Park, you say?"

"Yes." The boy answered half scared half confused as to what is going on. "It's very large on the map, but I keep getting lost. It's embarrassing for a sailor to lose his bearings, but there you are."

A strange, balding man, walked into the room but stood at the doorway staring menacingly at Robbie you is getting increasingly scared by the minute. "A sailor?" The tall man asked.

"Yes, sir. From the _Bountiful,_ out of Plymouth."

"A sailor must know the ways of the world, yes? Must be practiced in the ways of the world. Would you say you are practiced, boy?"

"Sir?" His reply came almost quaking in fear.

"Oh, yes. Such practices. The geisha's of Japan. The concubines of Siam. The catamites of Greece . The harlots of India. I have them all here. Drawings of them." The old man turns to Robbie and speaks with a slow, angry tone. "Everything you've ever dreamed of doing...with a woman. Would you like to see?"

Robbie tries to keep a serious face but still looks scared "I think there's been some mistake."

"I think not." He starts towards Robbie pointing a finger, "you gandered at my ward, Victoria. You gandered at her."

Robbie's eyes widen in fear as the old man continues "Yes, sir, you gandered."

"I meant no harm."

"Your meaning is immaterial." The grey haired spoke with a harsh voice then ran towards the young man and blocked him from standing from his seat. "Mark me. If I see your face again on this street... you'll rue the day you were born."

The man nods at the small man in the doorway who quickly grabs Robbie by the collar and leads him towards the back door of the large manor and throws him to the ground before whacking him with his cane leaving the boys face dripping with blood. "Hyde Park is that way, young sir! A left and a right and straight on, you see?" kicking the boy onto his back he pressed the bottom of his cane into Robbie's forehead "You heard what Judge Van Cleaf said, little man. Next time it will be your pretty little brains all over the pavement."

Robbie struggled to stand while coughing and gripping to the walls as he walks, he begins his song once again.

"I'll steal you, Victoria.

I'll steal you.

Do they think that walls can hide you?

Even now I'm at your window,

I am in the dark beside you.

Buried sweetly in your yellow hair.

I feel you, Victoria,

and one day,

I'll steal you.

Till I'm with you then,

I'm with you there,

sweetly buried in your yellow hair."

Robbie turns away from the house and limps in the directions he had been told to get to Hyde Park.

**I know that Tori has brown hair but I'm saying its blond coz it fits with the movie (just clearing that up). Who watched Victoria perform on The Ellen Show? It was awesome!**

**New character guessing game but this time you have to guess two characters! Who is The Beadle and who will be Toby? No prize just guess, have fun trying to figure it out coz it is a difficult one this time.**

**Whoa, OK just realised that I have been taking hay fever tablets that are not non-drowsy lol that explains why I was falling asleep in maths and physics.**

**Thanks for reading and please review (that means you Ellie! lol)**

**~~Ariana Fan XD**

**xoxo**


	5. Pirelli's Miracle Elixir

**Hey guys! I just wanna say that I'm almost in tears right now because my sister moved to France 2months ago and I just wrote her letter telling her that I miss her and I cant wait to meet her new girlfriend Tiff, so I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes but I will try to fix them.**

**Sshaw101, yes I am upset that you wont see 'Dark shadows' coz its not really that scary but it is dark and extremely funny. I also wanna know when you are updating your victorious/ 13 crossover? i really wanna know what happened! (sorry, im desperate lol).**

**I'm kinda upset that no one guessed who Beadle Bamford and Toby will be played by but oh well, they were really difficult.**

**Disclaimer: I seriously cant be arsed writing one so I'm just gunna say I don't own victorious or Ariana Grande... fuck! I thought I stopped with that, grrrr. Lol like fuck would that happen XD she is just so sexy!**

The busy market filled with more people as Sweeney and his female accomplice walk through the street. "He's here every Thursday, Italian. All the range, he is. Best barber in London they say." the small woman explained whilst fighting through the crowd. Mr. Todd saw a man from his past (the man who a beaten Robbie) and immediately started walking towards him while reaching into the pocket on his belt containing some of his silver razors. "Hang on." he was stopped by the woman and pulled back to her side. He pulls his leather jacket over his belt and puts one hand over the other and looks at the man like a little boy trying to act innocent after drawing on the walls **(AN that's what I think he looks like in this part lol). **They watch a young boy, around 13 years old, with dark skin walk on stage with a big drum and a bolo hat on his head. The child started to sing with an extremely powerful voice for someone of his age.

"Ladies and gentlemen,

may I have your attention, please?

Do you wake every morning,

in shame and despair,

to discover your pillow is covered with hair?

What ought not to be there?

Well, ladies and gentlemen,

from now on you can waken at ease.

You need never again,

have a worry or care.

I will show you a miracle, marvellous, rare

Gentlemen,

you are about to see something that rose from the dead,

on the top of my head."

The boy takes of his hat and long black hair spills out from underneath as the crowd bursts out laughing.

"'Twas Pirelli's Miracle Elixir.

That's what did the trick, sir,

true, sir, true.

Was it quick, sir?

Did it in a tick, sir,

just like an elixir ought to do."

The boy started throwing bottles of elixir into the crowd and walked towards a bald man before rubbing some in the man's head.

"How about a bottle, mister?

Only cost a penny, guaranteed.

Does Pirelli's stimulate the growth, sir?

You can have my oath, sir,

t'is unique.

Rub a minute.

Stimulatin', innit?

Soon you'll have to thin it once a week."

a bottle is being passed around through the crowd and reaches Sweeney who is disgusted by the smell of the elixir and interrupts the boys song with his own (Sweeney will be underlined, the woman will be italics and the boy will be normal).

"Pardon me, ma'am,

what's that awful stench?"

"_Are we standing near an open trench?_

_Pardon me, sir, what's that awful stench?"_

The boy looks worried but keeps trying to promote the elixir.

"Buy Pirelli's miracle elixir.

Anything what's slick, sir,

soon sprouts curls.

Try Pirelli's,

when they see how thick, sir,

you can have your pick, sir,

of the girls.

Wanna buy a bottle, missus?"

"What is this?"

"_What is this?"_

"Smells like piss."

"_Smells like, err."_

"Looks like piss."

"_Wouldn't touch it,_

_if I were you, dear."_

"This is piss,

piss with ink."

"Let Pirelli's activate your roots, sir."

"Keep it off your boots, sir,

eats right through."

"Yes, get Pirelli's,

use a bottle of it,

ladies seam to love it."

"_Flies do too."_

From this the crowd starts to laugh and a middle aged man wearing skin tight suit and a top hat jumps through the curtain at the back of the stage and starts to sing in a thick Italian accent.

"I am Adolfo Pirelli,

the king of the barbers,

the barber of kings.

_E buon giorno, _good day.

I blow you a kiss.

And I,

the so-famous Pirelli,

I wish to know,

who has the nerve to say,

my elixir is piss.

Who says this?"

the crowd is silent for a short moment until Sweeney speaks up, "I do. I'm Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street. I've opened a bottle of Pirelli's Elixir, and I say to you that it is nothing but an errant fraud... concocted from piss and ink." He moves towards the stage and talks to Pirelli more directly but also to the crowd. "furthermore, signor... I have serviced no kings... yet I wager that I can shave a cheek with 10 times more dexterity... than any street mountebank." Mr. Todd turns to the crowd and pulls two razors out of his belt pocket, "Do you see these razors?" He once again turns to the Italian, "I lay them against 5 pounds... you are no match, sir." Pirelli looks closer at the razors and smiles "Either accept my challenge or reveal yourself as a sham."

the tall Italian man looks out to the crowd and speaks in his thick accent once more, "You hear this foolish man? Now, please you will see how he will regret his folly." He pulls his cape from his shoulders before throwing it behind him, "André." The boy runs back onto the stage when he hears his name commanded by Pirelli. He picks up the cape and moves a chair into the centre of the stage before finding another chair to put next to it.

With a cheery voice Sweeney asks "Who's for a free shave?" two men are taken to the stage and sat down with sheets over them. "Will Beadle Sikowitz be the judge?" The balding man from earlier walked towards the stage, "Glad as always to oblige my friends and neighbours."

The Beadle is now stood next to the barbers on stage and takes a whistle out of his pocket. "Ready?"

The Italian was quick to reply "Ready."

A moment later Sweeney whispered his reply, "Ready."

"The fastest, smoothest shave is the winner!" and with that Beadle Sikowitz blew his whistle, signalling for the men to start.

The men brought out a razor and began to sharpen it on a piece of leather attached to each chair, Sweeney carefully and slowly grazed the knife against the leather while Pirelli quickly scratched his razor against it, André held the bottom of the leather and winced in pain as the knife sliced his skin over and over again. Pirelli was the first to start mixing the lather and applying it to the man's face and started a cheerful song.

"Now, signorine, signori,

we mix the lather.

But first you must gather around.

Signorine, signori.

You looking a man,

who have had the glory,

to shave the pope.

Mr. Sweeney, whoever,

I beg your pardon,

will probably say it was only a cardinal,

nope!

It was the pope!"

At this moment André picks up a scroll and opens it to show the crowd, on the paper is a portrait of the pope with a caption saying 'Thanks for the shave, The Pope'. This makes the audience laugh. Pirelli picks up his razor and begins shaving the man's face while making the child wipe the lather from the razor onto a cloth.

"To shave the face,

to cut the hair,

require the grace,

require the flair,

for if you slip,

you nick the skin,

you clip the chin,

you rip the lip,

a bit beyond repair.

To shave the face,

or even a part,

without it smart,

require the heart,

not just the flash,

it take panache,

it take the passion for the art.

To shave the face,

to trim the beard."

Sweeney had now begun to put the lather on the man in his chair's face.

"To make the bristle,

clean like a whistle.

This is from early infancy,

the talent given to me,

by god.

It take the skill,

it take the brains,

it take will,

it take the pains,

it take the pace,

it take the grace."

Pirelli sang the last word as an extremely long note during which time Sweeney quickly shaved the face of the man in his chair. Sikowitz was fast to announce the man who won, "The winner is Todd!"

Pirelli looked shocked but quickly hid it and walked towards Sweeney slowly "Sir, I bow to a skill far greater than my own."

Mr. Todd did not look at the man but in stead held up his hand, "The 5 pound."

Signor Pirelli hesitantly reached into his pocket and pulled a 5pound note out of his purse and placed it into Sweeney's hand. "May the good Lord smile on you...until we meet again." he turned around and placed his attention on the child, "Come, boy. Come!" he commanded before slapping and kicking André behind the curtain and yelling words in Italian.

Sweeney walks down the stairs of the stage to the red haired woman, "I suppose it's just me gentle heart, but I do hate to see a boy treated like that."

Mr. Todd turns around to be greeted by a man with large sideburns **(AN sorry, I had to put that in lol) **"Congratulations, Mr. Todd. May I ask you, sir, do you have your own establishment?"

The small woman answers before Sweeney can, "He certainly does. Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor, above my Meat Pie Emporium in Fleet Street."

Before anything else can be said, Sweeney walks away from the man with sideburns towards the Beadle. "I thank you, sir. You are a paragon of integrity." He tells the Beadle acting humble.

"Well, I try to do my best for my friends and neighbours. You establishment is in Fleet Street, you say?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then, Mr. Todd, you shall surely see me there before the week is out."

"You will be welcome, Beadle Sikowitz. And I can guarantee to give you, without a penny's charge... the closest shave you will ever know."

And with that, the Beadle walked away and the woman dragged Sweeney back through the market.

"Come on, love."

**Wooooooooo bet you weren't expecting that for the characters where you! Next is try and figure out who is 'Signor Pirelli' because if you have seen the film you will know that it is not his real name...**

**Okay I gotta start studying coz I have a biology exam for my GCSE's on Monday n I haven't started revising, to top it off, my teacher rang home to say that I did shit on my last mock exam so I need to study more. **

**I also don't know when I will be able to update next coz I have 12 exam within the next month which I haven't even started revising for but I will try. And for those who read 'secrets' and want me to continue, I will when I have finished this story then I will most likely focus on victorious characters in films like 'Little shop of horrors' and 'Greece'. I thought of Greece this morning on the bus to school when I was listening to 'Blood brothers' on my ipod (I don't know how that worked out). We have been doing that play in English so I might do that as well lol my head is full of ideas, I just cant get them down fast enough :( .**

**~~ Ariana Fan XD**

**xoxo**


	6. Wait

**Hey guys, guess what? I'm back! lol sorry I haven't updated in a while but I finished high school on Friday with Ellie11211 and loads of other people who don't read fanfictions :( and I was babysitting my cousins kids, I mentioned Tyler in chapter 3 because is was his 3rd birthday but there was his big brother Ryan who is 4next month and their little brother Blake who is 1... thank god I didn't have their 1month old sister Abigail coz them boys have damaged my back lol.**

**Thank you Sshaw101 thank you for updating your story, its getting really interesting, cant wait for the rest.**

**Okay one more thing, who has read the book 'City of bones'? My English teacher gave me a copy of the book and it is awesome! I finished reading it when my cousin came home on Sunday n we were watching jackass 3 lol, anyways, they are gunna do a movie based on the book and the guy who plays Anthony in Sweeney Todd is playing Jace XD its gunna me amazing! So excited!**

**sorry about that I just got happy. I am gunna try and update soon because I have a week without exams.**

**Disclaimer: CBA doing this, I don't own victorious or Ariana's small tits (GRRRRR what is wrong with me?) if you cant get over that fact then neither can I!**

Victoria sat next to her window once again but with tears in her eyes and no singing. Judge Van Cleaf stood outside of her room looking through the hole behind the painting to see her crying to herself before placing the picture back on the wall. Victoria looked our of her window and saw the young man watching her from behind a post again. She smiles softly before opening the box beside her and taking out a key, the young woman opened the window and throws the key into the street towards Robbie who dashes to pick up the key smiles back at her then runs from the street before he can get caught by the Judge or the Beadle.

The red haired woman sat in a chair that had recently been added to the upstairs room on Fleet Street and watched the tall man in front of her sharpen his knives. "It's not much of a chair, but it'll do. It was me poor Albert's chair. Sit in it all day long he did, after his leg gave out with gout."

The man stood next to her growing more and more impatient, "Why doesn't the beadle come?" he questioned, " 'Before the week is out,' that's what he said."

"Well, who says the weeks out? Its only Tuesday." her reply came short and simple. Mr. Todd looked at her with anger in his eyes and threw the block he had been sharpening his knife on across the room. The woman slowly stood from the chair and began her song slow but powerful.

"Easy, now.

Hush, love, hush.

Don't distress yourself,

what's your rush?

Keep your thoughts,

nice and lush.

Wait.

Hush, love, hush.

Think it though.

Once it bubbles,

then what's to do?

Watch it close,

let it brew.

Wait."

Sweeney walked away from her as she changed her tune to be a bit more cheerful.

"I've been thinking flowers,

maybe daisies,

to brighten up the room.

Don't you think some flowers,

pretty daisies,

might relieve the gloom?

Ah, wait.

Love wait."

Stared at him intently, wondering if he was listening to her, when he spoke she realised he had not. "And the judge? When'll we get to him?"

He walks across the room again still not listening to her talk, "Can't you think of nothing else? Always brooding away on your wrongs... and what happened heaven knows haw many years ago. Come on." She walks towards him then begins the first tune again with new words.

"Slow, love, slow.

Time so fast.

Now goes quickly,

see, now its passed.

Soon will come.

Soon will last.

Wait."

She sits him down in the chair and continues singing.

"Don't you know,

silly man,

half the fun,

is to plan the plan?

All good things,

come to those who can,

wait.

Gillyflowers, maybe,

'stead of daisies,

I don't know, though,

what do you think?"

Mr. Todd holds a knife in front of his face and smiles at it menacingly before rushing to stand next to the door when footsteps are heard outside. Robbie rushes through the door surprised to see a woman instead of Sweeney in front of him. "Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me." was all he could say for bursting in. "Mrs. Valentine, sir." her name finally said aloud. "A pleasure, ma'am." he replies, out of breath, Robbie sees Sweeney stood next to the door and turns to him desperately. "Mr. Todd, there's a girl who needs my help. Such a sad girl, and lonely but beautiful too." he rushed. Sweeney escorts him to the chair for rest, "Slow down, son."

"Yes, I'm sorry." he catches his breath before continuing, "This girl has a guardian who keeps her locked away... but then this morning she dropped this," he said showing the key, "surely a sign that Victoria wants me to help her." Mrs. Valentine and Sweeney look at each other in shock after hearing the name but continue to listen to the boy, "that's her name, Victoria. And Van Cleaf is her guardian. He's a judge of some sort. Once he goes to court, I'll slip into the house... release her and beg her to come away with me tonight." His voice sped up once again.

Mrs. Valentine plays along as if she doesn't know anything, "Oh, this is very romantic."

"Yes." Robbie says eagerly. His voice soon becomes very serious, "but I don't know anyone in London, you see. And I need somewhere safe to bring her till I've hired a coach to take us away. If I could keep her here just for an hour or two, I'd be forever in your debt." Sweeney stays quiet, thinking, his thoughts interrupted when Mrs. Valentine speaks, "Bring her here, love." Robbie turns to her for a moment, "Thank you, ma'am." He looks at Sweeney again who is still in a state of shock. "Mr. Todd?" The man slowly nods and Robbie excitedly stands from his chair. "Oh, thank you. Thank you, thank you, my friend. Thank you ma'am." He repeats before running from the room.

"Seems like the Fates are favouring you at last, Mr. T" Sweeney trudges across the room, "What is it? You'll have her back before the day 's out." Sweeney looks at her. "What about him?"

"Him? Oh, well. Let him bring her here. And then, since your so hot for a little:" she points at her throat and makes a choking sound, "That's the throat to slit, my dear. Poor little Victoria. All these years without a scrap of motherly affection. Well, I'll soon see to that." She notices that Sweeney is looking curiously out of the window and looks out herself to see what he is looking at. "Hello, what's he doing here?"

**I'm sorry I know its kinda short but I hope that for the people who have never seen the film that I have left it at a cliffhanger. So if you don't know who it then review and guess, if you do know then review anyway lol :) (still loving smiley faces XD).**

**Along with 'secrets' I want to do either Grease: victorious style, or Annie: victorious style. And please let me know what you would think if I did Friends: victorious style, and go through every episode of friends with the victorious characters.**

**Gotta go now, physics exam tomorrow, which I know I am gunna fail (I cant get better than an E of foundation lol) please review, okay bye-bye!**

**~~Ariana Fan XD**

**XOXO**


	7. Ladies in their sensitivities

**Hey guys! :D I'm really really really happy because my passport came through the other day so I can go to France to see my sister at the end of the month. Sorry for not updating this week but I was babysitting last weekend then I had exams and revision classes then my parents decided to take me to Whitby (East coast of England) and there is a public paddling pool on the west cliff and I was running around in there at 8:30pm lol (it was cold).**

**Who has seen the film 'The Dictator'? I found it online last night and nearly died laughing especially when he was asking if this guy had a splash guard for a torture device that goes up some ones arse.**

**Sshaw101 I just wanna say thank you for being my main reviewer and I will most likely do Annie, Grease and Friends with the victorious characters and possibly the play Blood Brothers but I need to work out the characters, it doesn't take too long to do it I just need time to think.**

**This is going to be a long chapter but I'm too tired so I will do my best.**

**I'm not doing a disclaimer because when I do one I make stupid comments about Ariana Grande and its probably starting to annoy people but come on she is perfection with a dimple, fuck I did it again, just ignore me.**

Sweeney and Mrs. Valentine stood looking out of the window to see Signor Pirelli walking towards the shop with a fake smile on his face, he was followed by André, his long black hair spilling over his shoulders. "Keep the boy downstairs" Mr. Todd instructed. Mrs. Valentine quickly walked towards the door and down the stairs to be met by the man and boy. "Signora, is Mr. Todd at home?"

"Plying his trade upstairs." She looks at the boy but still speaks to the tall Italian, "would you look at it, now? You wouldn't mind if I gave it a nice, juicy meat pie, would you?"

"Sí, sí, sí, whatever you want." The boy looks at the woman and smiles gratifyingly.

Pirelli climbs the stairs, as she takes André by the hand and leads him towards the pie shop door "Come on, lad. Your teeth are strong, I hope." She walks behind the counter of the shop, "Close the door." she tells him. "Get you a nice, lovely pie." she reaches under the counter and pulls out a plate before blowing all the dust off of it and placing a pie in the middle. "Sit down. Make yourself comfy." The young boy rushes towards a seat and brushes himself off, trying to make himself look presentable.

Upstairs, Signor Pirelli knocks on the door and enters after hearing the man in the room yell "Come in." Sweeney looks up from dusting the old chair in the middle of the room and sees the man wearing the blue, skin tight suit enter. "Mr. Todd." He says, taking off his hat.

"Signor Pirelli."

This time the Italian man spoke with a thick cockney accent "Call me Ryder. Ryder Daniels is the name when it's not professional." He places his tall hat on a box near the door while Sweeney stares in shock. "I'd like me 5 quid back, if you don't mind."

"Why?"

"Because you entered into our little wager under false pretenses, my friend. So that you might remember to be a bit more forthright in the future... I'll be taking half your profits from herewith. Share and share alike. Mr. Beckett Oliver."

Sweeney goes into another state of shock but this time staring at a wall.

Downstairs, Mrs. Valentine hands the dusty plate to André "There we are. Tuck in." She sits down opposite him at the table as he quickly devours the grisly pie. "I like to see a man with a healthy appetite. Reminds me of my dear Albert" she looks at a photo on the wall of a bald, fat man with a large moustache. "Liked to gorge himself to bloatation, he did. He didn't have your nice head of hair though." she says looking back at the child. He looks up at her from his meal "To tell the truth, it gets awful hot." He reaches on top of his head and pulls off the wig to reveal his head covered in black cornrows. She looks up at the celling towards the barber shop and rolls her eyes.

"Yes, this'll do nicely. You don't remember me, do you? why should you? I was just a little nipper you hired for a couple of weeks, sweeping up hair." He picks up one of Todd's razors. "But I remember these And how could I ever forget you, Mr. Oliver?" He moves and sits on a small box in the corner of the room, "I used to sit right here... and dream of the day when I could be a proper barber myself. You might say you was inspiration to me." Mr. Todd glares at him then turns away and walks across the room towards the fireplace with the kettle boiling on top.

"So has we got a deal?" Ryder stands from his seat and walks towards the man still in shock, "or should I run down the street to me old pal, Beadle Sikowitz?" His accent then changes to the fake Italian one "What do you say to that now, Mr. Sweeney Todd?" and he laughs menacingly.

The kettle boils and makes the loud squealing noise which tries to drown out the sound of the evil laughter. Sweeney's eyes widen and he picks up the kettle and repeatedly whacks it onto the frauds face causing blood to run from his nose, mouth and where ever else he has been hit before he collapses the the floor with Sweeney on top of him banging the kettle onto the man's face, crushing it painfully.

André hears loud bangs from above and looks up, Mrs. Valentine notices and nervously begins to shift and clang some things around as she cleans the counter, trying to cover the sound. "My, my, my, always work to be done. Spic and span, that's my motto."

Mr Todd stands from the body and drops the kettle to the floor in shock at what he has just done and sits in the large chair.

"So how'd you end up with that dreadful Italian?"

André, still eating happily replies, "got me from the workhouse. Been there since I was born. He quickly jumps up after a sudden, urgent thought, "Oh God! He's got an appointment with his tailor. If he's late, he'll blame me" He rushes towards the door and up the stairs "Wait!" Mrs. valentine shouts after him but is too late and looks up worriedly.

Mr. Todd is standing calmly when André bursts in "Signor, you got an appointment..." He stops when he realizes Pirelli is not in the room. "Signor Pirelli's been called away. Better run after him.

"No, sir. I should stay here, or it'll be a lashing. He's a great one for the lashings." He moves to sit on the large chest next to the door and sits on it. One of the fake Italian's hands is sticking out from the chest, dangling limply. André doesn't notice it although Sweeney does. He smiles nervously. "So, Mrs. Lovett gave you a pie, did she?"

"She's a real lady." The hand twitches and Sweeney stares at it anxiously.

"That she is. But if I know a growing boy, there's still room for some more pie, eh?"

"Yes, sir" The now hand begins to twitch more desperately.

"Then why don't you wait for your master downstairs? Be another pie in it for you, I'm sure."

The hand twitches again. "No, I should stay here."

"Tell you what. Why don't you tell Mrs. Valentine... that I said to give you a nice, big tot of gin?" André leaps up excitedly, "thank you, sir!" with that, the boy runs out of the room. Mr. Todd turns turns to the chest after picking up a razor. Opening the chest, he sees Ryder twitching and struggling. Sweeney grabs the front of his head and pushes it up, weak eyes snap open and Todd slits his throat letting blood squirt everywhere.

He places the body, including the hand, back inside the chest and cleans his knife.

"This is the second time, sir... you have been brought before this bench." Judge van Cleaf is sat behind his podium, gabble in hand. "Though it is my earnest wish to ever temper justice with mercy... your persistent dedication to a life of crime... is an abomination before God and man. I therefore sentence you to hang by the neck until you are dead... and may the Lord have mercy on your soul." The young boy collapses in sobs. The beadle is pleased with the verdict. "Court is adjourned." The judge bangs his gabble on the podium and walks out of the room, closely followed by the beadle.

"Thank you, your Honour. Just the sentence we wanted." "Was he guilty?" "Well, if he didn't do it, he's surely done something to warrant a hanging." "What man has not?" "Sorry?" "No matter. Come. Walk home with me. I have news for you, my friend. In order to shield her from the evils of this world... I have decided to marry my dear Johanna." "Oh, sir, happy news indeed." Strange, though, when I offered myself to her, she showed a certain... reluctance." The beadle looked at the man stood next to him and started a cheery tune. "Excuse me, my lord,  
May I request, my lord,  
Permission, my lord, to speak?"

The judge nods in permission for the man to continue.  
"Forgive me if I suggest,

my lord,  
You're looking less than your best,

my lord,  
There's powder upon your vest,

my lord.  
And stubble upon your cheek,  
And ladies, my lord, are weak."

As they round a corner, the Judge feels his chin while looking at his reflection in a shop window. "Stubble, you say? Perhaps at times I am a little overhasty in the mornings."

The beadle continues his song, still cheery,

"Fret not though,

my lord,  
I know a place,

my lord,  
A barber, my lord, of skill.  
Thus armed with a shaven face,

my lord,  
Some eau de cologne to brace,

my lord ,  
And musk to enhance the chase,

my lord,  
You'll dazzle the girl until..."

"Until?"  
"She bows to your every will."

"A barber? Take me to him."

The beadle, no longer singing, agrees. "His name is Todd, my lord, and he is the very last word in barbering."

**I hope you like this one, it took me over 2 and a half hours to go through 20mins of the film. I have not been wanting to write this chapter because I knew it would be a long one so I kept putting it off but I knew I had to do it for you guys so I sat down I my pjs at 10:30 am n I'm still not dressed and its 1:15pm... The things I do for you readers lol.**

**Please review.**

**~Ariana Fan XD**

**XOXO**

**P.S bet you were shocked at who Pirelli was, I did say that I would be using as many victorious characters as I could. Okay now I'm going byeeeee !**


	8. Pretty women

**Heyyy, sorry for not uploading at all for like, a week but I have exams. The good news is: no exams after Friday! Woooo. I also didn't update because I nearly murdered my cousins 11year old step-daughter Jamie which made me nearly fall out with loads of my family and it was all her fault for trying to show off to her friends then talk bullshit about what happened, don't worry, we got it sorted. It was her brother Ryan's 4th birthday on Monday and me and my mum made him a mickey mouse cake,not bragging but: it was amazing.**

**Ellie11211 how did you find that history exam coz revised for about 20mins and it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be (so I definatly failed lol).**

**Sshaw101 you really need to watch the movie, and I have to ask: do you have a youtube page? I read on your profile that you are a fan of Al Calderon and then I saw a comment on his cover of Boyfriend and the user name is almost the same as your fanfiction name (BTW I was the first to comment and like the video XD).**

**Disclaimer: cant be arsed doing this, I would rather perv on Ariana, mother fucker! What is wrong with my head?**

Mrs. Valentine picks up a bottle of gin and lets some spill into the small glass in front of the boy in front of her, he then quickly grabbed the glass and drank the clear liquid. "You ought to slow down a bit, lad. It'll go straight to your head."

Hearing this, André simply shrugged and continued drinking until his glass was drained before replying, "they used to give it to us in the workhouse so's we could sleep. Not that you'd wanna sleep in that place, ma'am. Not with the things that happen in the dark."

The crazy haired woman, not really paying attention, "that's nice, dear. Think I'll just pop in on Mr. Todd for a tick. You all right there?" she shoves the cork back into the top of the alcohol bottle before starting to walk away.

"Leave the bottle." She rolls her eyes as she places the bottle back on the table and walking away, up the stairs.

Sweeney Todd is stood a few feet away from the box containing the fake Italians body with his back turned to the door, cleaning his knife when Mrs. Valentine barges through the door, "that lad is drinking me out of house and home. How long till Pirelli gets back?"

Sweeney slowly turns around showing his white sleeve covered in dark red blood, "he wont be back."

With wide eyes, the woman inhales sharply, "Mr. T, you didn't." she whispers loudly in shock. He simply nods his head in the direction of the wooden box, she follows his gaze before slowly lifting the lid, looking inside then shutting it again quickly, gasping at the sight. "You're barking mad. Killing a man what done you no harm."

Sweeney, admiring the razor in his hand, replies with no emotion in his voice, "he recognised me from the old days. Tried to blackmail me. Half me earnings."

The woman sighs in relief, "oh, well. That's a different matter, then. For a moment there, I thought you'd lost your marbles." She opens the box again and looks at the bloody body, "all that blood. Poor bugger. Oh, well." She reaches into the dead man's pocket and takes the red, lacy purse and stuffs it down her bra, "well, waste not, want not." She places the lid down once again and begins speaking like nothing has happened. "So, what are we gonna do about the boy, then?"

"Send him up." The man speaks, still staring at the blade.

"Oh, we don't need to worry about him. He's a simple thing."

"Send him up!" His voice sounding more aggressive.

"Now, Mr. T, surely one's enough for today." Her voice soft and soothing, trying to calm the man down, "Besides, I was thinking of hiring the lad to help me around the shop. Me poor knees aren't what they used to be."

"All right."

Mrs. Valentine smiled in relief of saving the young boy's life. "Of course, we're gonna have to stock up on the gin. Boy drinks like a sailor."

Sweeney looks out of the small window and his eyes widen in shock as he sees the beadle leading Judge Van Cleaf towards the shop, "the judge." He quickly turns around to the woman and orders her to leave, "get out." She hesitates for a moment but leaves when the man shouts "get out!" to her again. He turns around before seeing his sleeve is covered in blood, panicking, he quickly picks up his blue barber coat, putting it on, just in time as the judge walks through the door.

"Mr. Todd?" the deep voice behind him questioned. Sweeney turned around and bowed slightly, "at your service. An honor to receive your patronage, milord." He said in a humble tone.

"You know me, sir?" questioned the judge who sounded a little confused.

"Who in this wide world does not know the great Judge Van Cleaf?" Sweeney spoke trying to flatter the man he hated most. Van Cleaf nodded in satisfaction and looked around the large, bare room.

"These premised are hardly prepossessing, and yet the beadle tells me... you're the most accomplished of all the barbers in the city."

"That is gracious of him, sir." Mr. Todd begins walking towards the grey haired man to remove his coat. "What can I do you for today, sir? A stylish trimming of the hair? Soothing skin massage? Sit, sir, sit." He tells the man whilst motioning to the wooden chair in the middle of the room. Van Cleaf began singing in the tune that the beadle had sang to him earlier **(the judge will be in italics, Sweeney will be underlined, if it is italics and underlined then it is both men).**

"_You see, sir,_

_a man infatuate with love,_

_her ardent and eager slave._

_So fetch the pomade,_

_and pumice stone,_

_and lend me a more seductive tone._

_A sprinkling, perhaps,_

_of French cologne,_

_but first, sir, I think,_

_a shave"_

"The closest I ever gave."

The judge sits in the chair whilst removing his scarf. Sweeney whistles the tune of the song and throws the sheet around Van Cleaf, "you're in a merry mood today, Mr. Todd." the song is continued by Sweeney who is readying the older man for a shave.

"'Tis your delight, sir,

catching fire from one man,

to the next."

"_'Tis true, sir,_

_love can still inspire,_

_the blood to pound,_

_the heart leap higher."_

"_What more can man require?"_

"_Than love, sir?"_

"More than love, sir."

"_What, sir?"_

"Women."

"_Ah, yes, women."_

"Pretty women."

During this, Sweeney is mixing the shaving cream and is beginning to rub it on the judge's face. Once the Sweeney finished putting the cream on his face, Mr. Todd picked up one of his razors and began a familiar song.

"Now, then, my friend,

now to your purpose.

Patience, enjoy it,

revenge cant be taken in haste."

"_Make haste._

_And if we wed,_

_you'll be commended, sir."_

"My lord.

And who, may it be said,

is your intended, sir?"

"_Why ward._

_And pretty as a rosebud."_

"Pretty as her mother?"

"_What?_

_What was that?"_

"Nothing, sir, nothing."

May we proceed?"

The judge tilts his head back and Sweeney begins to shave.

"Pretty women.

Fascinating,

sipping coffee,

dancing,

pretty women are a wonder.

Pretty women,

sitting in the window,

or standing on the stair.

Something in them,

cheers the air."

Mr. Todd walks round Van Cleaf and continues to shave the judges face.

"Pretty women."

"_Silhouetted."_

"Stay within you."

"_Glancing."_

"Stay forever."

"_Breathing lightly."_

"Pretty women."

"_Pretty women."_

"Blowing out their candles."

"_Blowing out their candles."_

"Or_ coming out their hair."_

"_Then they leave."_

"_Even when they leave,_

_you and vanish,_

_they somehow can still remain."_

"They still are there with you,

they're there."

"_There with you,_

_there with you."_

"_Pretty women."_

"At their mirrors."  
_"In their gardens."_

"Letter-writing,

weather-watching."

"_Flower-picking."_

"_How they make a man sing."_

Sweeney slowly moves the knife towards the old man's neck, getting ready to slit it.

"_Proof of heaven,_

_as you're living._

_Pretty women, sir!_

_Pretty women, yes!_

_Pretty women._

All of them,

_pretty women."_

Sweeney has the knife millimetres from the judges throat about to make the life ending cut when...

**Sorry for leaving it at a cliffhanger but I have been writing this for a few hours and it is 19mins past midnight and I have a maths test at 8:30 in the morning then I have to go to my grandmas to wash her car so I can have money in France when I go in like, 11days and I get to see my sister who I haven't seen since march. Will update soon before I go :) (still loving the smiley's)**

**okay byeee**

**~Ariana Fan XD**

**xoxo **


	9. Epiphany

**Hey. I'm not really in the mood for writing but I'm gunna do it anyways. My family is really trying to piss me off before I go on holiday, first my mum wouldn't let me talk to my sister, then my mum and grandma were having a go at me coz I didn't wanna wear one of my grandmas dresses (do you blame me?) and now my dad is saying he wont give me money for Euros.**

**I'm going to France on Sunday so I cant upload. I also don't have internet next week (the week of Ariana Grande's birthday, grrrr) so please surprise me with reviews for when I get back :) .**

**Sshaw101 my youtube videos started off with things from my phone but I sometimes make something more advanced lol go to my channel to see what I mean, I would suggest videos like "dancing to Mariah Carey" "my sister falling off stage" and "fat woman falls off mechanical bull" lol I also made a lyrics video to Al Calderon 'top of the world'. **** user/sassylou1996****. I left it at a cliffhanger coz it was late and I was tired so I couldn't be arsed writing any more lol.**

**Disclaimer: cant be arsed doing it, you know I don't own victorious or Sweeney Todd I know I don't own them, I don't own the amazingly talented Al Calderon (wow nothing bout Ariana? Shit there it is lol).**

"Mr. Todd! I've seen Victoria and she said she'd leave with me tonight." The young sailor had burst into the room but quieted his voice when he saw the judge sat in the chair. The judge began to rise from his seat in anger "You. There is indeed a higher power, to warn me thus in time. Victoria, elope with you?" Van Cleaf walks towards Robbie while wiping the white cream from his face, "I'll make sure neither you nor any other man shall ever set eyes on her again." He then turns to Sweeney and points a finger, "As for you, barber, its all too clear what company you keep. Service them wee and hold their custom, but you'll have non of mine." With that the powerful man storms out of the door.

Todd stands behind the chair in shock at the situation, shock quickly turns into anger when the boy speaks, "Mr. Todd, you have to help me."

"Out" Sweeney says calmly.

"Mr. Todd, please. Mr. Todd!" Robbie begs which only angers the man who then screams at the young man, "Out!"

Scared, Robbie flees from the room only for the woman downstairs to come through the door looking quite worried. "All this shouting and running about. what's happened?"

"I had him." Sweeney whispers.

"The sailor busted in. I saw them running down the stairs."

"I had him!" He sings,

"His throat was bare beneath my hand." **(Sweeney is now in italics, Mrs Valentine is underlined).**

"There, there, dear. Calm down."

"_No, I had him!_

_His throat was there,_

_and he'll never come again."_

"Easy, now, hush, love, hush.

I keep telling you-"

"_When?"_

"What's your rush?"

"_Why did I wait?_

_You told me to wait,_

_now he'll never come again."_

His song started a long forgotten tune,

"_There's hole in the world,_

_like a great black pit,_

_and it's filled with people,_

_who are filled with shit,_

_and the vermin of the world inhabit it,_

_but not for long."_

Sweeney walks around the room, always having his back to the woman by the door who is becoming increasingly terrified. **(Mrs. Valentine no longer sings so Sweeney will be in normal writing again).**

"They all deserve to die.

Tell you why, Mrs Valentine,

tell you why.

Because in the whole of the whole human race,

Mrs. Valentine,

there are two kinds of men,

and only two.

There's the one staying put in his proper place,

and the one with his foot in the other one's face.

Look at me, Mrs. Valentine, look at you."

Sweeney turns to the woman behind him and stalks towards her.

"No, we all deserve to die.

Even you, Mrs. Valentine, even I."

He grabs her by the shoulder and pulls her towards his chair, forcing her to take a seat, her breath hitching out of fright. He drags her towards the back of the seat and grabs his razor and places it millimetres away from her neck.

"Because the lives of the wicked,

should be made brief,

for the rest of us,

death will be a relief.

We all deserve to die."

His voice turns soft and he lowers the knife from her throat, allowing her to breath properly again.

"And I'll never see Victoria,

no, I'll never hug my girl to me.

Finished!"

**(This next part will be difficult to do coz its kinda like a dream sequence).**

Sweeney steps outside and keeps singing his angry song but he is ignored by everyone like he does not exist. He dances around the street and points his knife and many different men whilst singing to them but no one acknowledges him.

"All right!

You, sir, how about a shave?

Come and visit

your good friend Sweeney.

You, sir, too, sir,

welcome to the grave.

I will have vengeance,

I will have salvation.

Who, sir? You, sir?

No ones in the chair,

come on, come on.

Sweeney's waiting.

I want you bleeders.

You, sir. Anybody!

Gentlemen, now don't be shy.

Not one man,

no, nor 10 men,

nor a hundred can assuage me.

I will have you.

And I will get him back,

even as he gloats.

In the mean time,

I'll practice on less honourable throats."

At this point he is alone and he drops to his knees.

"And my Jadelyn lies in ashes,"

Sweeney slams his knife filled hand to the wet ground in distraught.

"And I'll never see my girl again.

But the work waits,"

Still on his knees, he leans back, looking towards the sky.

"I'm alive at last,

and I'm full of joy."

Sweeney is interrupted of his thoughts by the woman who is looking at him weirdly.

"That's all very well, but what are we gunna do about him?" She points her head towards the box containing the fake Italian.

Mr. Todd blinks and looks around confused and dazed to see that he is in the barber shop, kneeling down but looking up out of the large window.

"Hello?" She walks towards him to try and get his attention, "Do you hear me?" She scrambles around him and props him up using her small shoulders and walks towards the door. "Come on you great useless thing."

**I know its only a short chapter but I kinda almost smashed part of my laptop screen. Its only a small black patch near the top but is really bugging me. Goodbye... until I return from "Frog land" lol.**

**I don't think anyone noticed but I changed my avatar from Ariana :( but since I'm going to see my big sis I thought I might as well put a pic of me and her up (taken 2years ago lol). I also changed to cover of this story to a picture of my cousins youngest son, Blake, wearing my sunglasses, with his amazing cheesy grin coz its a gorgeous pic of BooBoo (Blake).**

**By the way I started writing this on Monday... its now Thursday so I decided to finish it :) . **

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**

**~Ariana Fan XD**

**xoxo**

**PS. People, you need to stop hating on Digidestend Angel (One of my favourite fanfiction authors) and fanfiction needs to bring back Riotstarter. That's all I wanna say.**

**PPS. Happy 50****th**** wedding anniversary to my Nan and Granddad, they are having a party on Saturday and that's why I needed a dress but no worries, I got one yesterday XD **


	10. A little Priest

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long to update but I got home from France a couple of weeks ago (my new avatar is from that holiday) and I have been really busy, I wanted to write again but I had to help my dad fix my bike then my laptop charger broke so I couldn't even get online apart from on my phone :( but I'm back now with a new chapter, possibly a long one coz its a long song but one of my faves from the movie XD**

**Sshaw101 I think we all wish we owned Al Calderon but for now I will continue sending him random tweets and favoiriting his replies :D totally agree with what you said about DA so glad she is writing again, best fanfic writer ever! France was great, got the biggest hug from Lizzy when I saw her and got drunk a lot (the drinking age there is 16 and I'm 15 but still got served), got a serious sun tan in Paris lol I have a white line across my chest from the bag I was wearing haha.**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Dan Schneider, I AM in love with Ariana. Now that that's cleared I will start the story.**

The small woman almost drags Sweeney down the steps, into the dusty pie shop and into a booth, "Sit down". Looking around to find the boy, she sees him asleep in the middle of her living room, clutching the almost empty bottle of gin which she pries out of his enclosed hands before turning back to Mr. Todd to poor him a glass, "there. Drink it down. Now, we got a body moldering away upstairs. What do you intend to do about that, then?" She questions the tall man who has now downed his drink. "Later on, when its dark... we take it to some secret place and bury it".

Rolling her eyes, Mrs. Valentine walks towards the window, "oh, yeah. Of course we could do that". She looks out of the window when an idea hits her, "Don't suppose he's got any relatives gonna come poking round, looking for him". She tilts her head slightly and turns to Sweeney as her idea expands in her mind and explained as she sings. **(Mrs. Valentine will be in underlined, Sweeney will be italics).**

"Seems a downright shame."

"_Shame?"_

"Seems an awful waste.

Such a nice plump frame,

what's-his-name has,

had, has,

nor he cant be traced."

She slowly turns around and walks to her counter.

"Business needs a lift,

debts to be erased.

Think of it as thrift,

as a gift,

if you get my drift.

Seems an awful waste.

I mean,

with the price of meat,

what it is,

when you get it,

if you get it."

"_Ahh."_

"Good, you got it.

Take for instance,

Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop.

Business never better,

using only pussycats and toast.

Now, a pussy's good for maybe,

six or seven at the most."

Mrs. Valentine begins pacing across the room and back, quickly.

"And I'm sure they cant compare,

as far as taste."

"_Mrs. Valentine,_

_what a charming notion."_

"It does seem a waste."

Sweeney stands up to join the red headed woman in the middle of the shop.

"_Eminently practical,_

_and yet appropriate as always._

_Mrs. Valentine,_

_how I've lived without you all these years,_

_I'll never know."_

Sweeney takes her hand and waltzes around the room with her in glee.

"Think about it,

lots of other gentlemen'll soon be,

coming for a shave, wont they?

Think of all them pies."

"_How choice, how rare."_

The pair dance towards the window and open the old curtain to look at the men in the streets as if to see what is on their menu.

"_For what's the sound of the world,_

_out there?"_

"What, Mr. Todd?

What, Mr. Todd?

What is that sound?"

"_Those crunching noises,_

_pervading the air."_

"Yes, Mr. Todd.

Yes. Mr. Todd.

Yes all around."

"_Its man devouring man,_

_my dear."_

"_And who are we to deny it in here?"_

Mrs. Valentine walks behind the counter and pulls a pie out of the oven, Sweeney turns around and stands opposite her.

"_These are desperate times, Mrs. Valentine...and desperate measures are called for."_

"Here we are, hot out of the oven."

"_What is that?"_

She motions out of the window to a plump man welcoming people into the church and sings again.

"Its priest,

have a little priest."

"_Is it really good?"_

"Sir, its too good, at least.

Then again, they don't commit sins of the flesh,

so its pretty fresh."

"_Awful lot of fat."_

"Only where it sat."

"_Haven't you got poet,_

_or something like that?"_ Mr. Todd changes his view to a man reading a book next to the church.

"No, you see,

the trouble with poet,

is how do you know its deceased?

Try the priest."

Sweeney winces then walks to another window, followed by the ageing woman.

"Lawyers rather nice."

"_If its for a price."_

"Order something else, though,

to follow,

since no one should swallow it twice."

"_Anything that's lean?"_

"Well, then, if your British and loyal,

you might enjoy Royal Marine.

Anyway, its clean.

Though, of course,

it tastes of wherever its been."

"_Is that squire on the fire?"_

"Mercy, no, sir, look closer,

you'll notice its grocer."

"_Looks thicker,_

_more like vicar."_

"No, it has to be grocer,

its green."

He places his hand on the back of the short woman's neck and leads her back through the room and towards another large window.

"_The history of the world,_

_my love."_

"Save a lot of graves,

do a lot of relatives favors."

"_Is those below serving those up above."_

"Everybody shaves,

so there should be plenty of flavors."

"_How gratifying for once to know,"_

"_That those above will serve those down below."_

Sweeney stares in shock at a man wearing expensive posh yet ridiculous purple clothing.

"_What is that?"_

"Its fop,

finest in the shop.

Or we have some shepherds pie,

peppered with actual shepherd on top.

And I've just begun,

here's the politician, so oily,

its served with a doily, have one."

"_Put it on a bun,_

_well, you never know,_

_if its going to run."_

"Try the friar,

fried, its drier"

"_No, the clergy is really,_

_too coarse and too mealy."_

They make their way back to the counter where Mr. Todd picks up a butchers knife and Mrs. Valentine wraps her fingers around a rolling pin."

"Then actor,

its compacter."

"_Ah, but always arrives overdone._

_I'll come again when you have judge on the menu."_

Once again the barber and the pie maker are waltzing around the empty shop but this time with the sharp and heavy objects in one hand.

"_Have charity towards the world,_

_my pet."_

"Yes, yes, I know, my love."

"_We'll take the customers that we can get."_

"Highborn and low, my love."

"_We'll not discriminate great from small._

_No, we'll serve anyone,"_

"We'll serve anyone."

"_Meaning anyone."_

"_And to anyone at all!"_

**If anyone hasn't seen the film then you should at least watch that scene because it is one of the best songs in the film! (BTW that is the end of the scene and I couldn't be arsed writing any coz I think the scene after is long so the next chapter is long, yayyy, but also confusing/ difficult to write, boooo! haha. It is also when Sweeney's mass murder starts lol)**

**I would've updated sooner but my mum ordered a new laptop charger online but the good news is... it got here like, a week early XD she also gave me an early birthday present, an android tablet (its like an ipad but smaller and cheaper lol)**

**Until next time, bye! And please review :)**

**~~Ariana Fan XD**

**xoxo**


	11. Victoria

**Hi. I really don't want to write but it has been too long so I'm here.**

**I'm not happy for two reasons... reason 1 is that Ariana is doing a live-chat today and I'm going to miss it, again, but its not my fault, my mum is making me go to church to see some friends perform. Reason B is that my Aunty Sharron was on the cover of The Wakefield Express (a local paper) yesterday because she has been blamed for bruising an old lady (which she didn't/ wouldn't do) and she could go to jail but on the bright side she got loads of phone calls from friends and people she hasn't talked to in years saying that its not her and know she is innocent. I put a pic of the newspaper on my twitter and tagged the newspaper's account telling them to keep my family off the cover.**

**I am extremely happy for this reason: I'm going to see 1D live tomorrow at party in the park at Temple Newsam XD so excited!**

**Sshaw101 so glad/ disturbed that you are looking forward to the mass murder and violence haha I am also a little worried that you are going to turn cannibal... please don't eat me! lmfao (BTW just put lmfao into spell check and one of the suggestions was loofah... I think I just died lol).**

**disclaimer: I will never own victorious but according to my PM's with Medlie Skyth, I'm going to marry Ariana, she is going to marry Liz and we are all going to live in a magic sugar castle... cant wait :).**

In a dark, candlelit room, Victoria is quietly packing dresses into an old fashioned suitcase. Her eyes go wide when she hears the door creak open behind her. "So it's true." She turns to see the Judge standing in the doorway. "Sir, a gentlemen knocks before entering a lady's room."

"Indeed he does, But I see no lady." Van Cleaf slowly walks into the room towards the frightened teenager, "I told myself the sailor was lying… that my Johanna would never betray me. Never hurt me so."

The girl looks at him with scared eyes and speaks in a soft voice, "Sir, I will leave this place."

"I think that only appropriate. Since you no longer find my company to your liking..." The beadle slowly walks towards the room, "...we shall provide you with new lodgings." The judge steps towards her again making her step back in fear. "Until this moment I have spared the  
rod. But the ungrateful child has broken my heart. When you have learned to appreciate what you have, perhaps we shall meet again. Until then… Think on your sins." He nods to the Beadle who lunges forward and grabs Victoria viciously.

Outside the large building, Robbie watches in horror as Sikowitz throws a screaming Victoria into the back of a black carriage then climbs in after her. The sailor runs down the street towards the judge who is stood on the steps of his manor house, as he runs the dark horse pulls away with the carriage and travels around the corner. In anger the young man storms up to the judge and begins yelling, "Where are you taking her? Tell me or I swear I'll-"

"You'd kill me, boy? Here I stand!" Robbie stares at the tall man in rage then runs after the carriage screaming the young woman's name.

**(A/N This is where it starts getting difficult... well, for me it does haha)**

Sweeney stands in his shop processing the ideas from earlier that day, he cranes his head and looks in the cracked mirror to see the old chair given to him by Mrs. Valentine. A new idea brewing in his dark mind.

He begins taking the old chair apart then putting it back together again with extra pieces. It takes all night but he finishes recreating the chair. A comfy headrest, a foot stool and a pedal which, when stepped on, will tip the chair backwards opening a hole in the floor which leads to the basement.

**(A/N this scene is extremely difficult to write and could be confusing. Robbie and Sweeney are singing the same song so I will put Robbie in italics and Sweeney will be underlined. There is also the crazy beggar woman singing at parts during the song, she will be in normal writing.)**

Alone and scared, Robbie walks the dark streets of London attempting to find the horse-drawn-carriage but it is long gone. He begins a familiar tune,

"_I feel you, Victoria,_

_I feel you._

_Do they think that walls can hide you?_

_Even now I'm at your window._

_I am in the dark beside you,_

_buried sweetly in your yellow hair._

_Victoria."_

Sweeney is working in his shop with a tall man is sat in his chair. Sweeney continues the sailors song while slicing his knife across the man's neck letting blood flow over the white sheet as the man shakes violently, Sweeney stands on the pedal and the bloody corpse is thrown backwards and down the hole, the man landing on his head on the cellar floor. This is repeated with many different men throughout the song

"And are you beautiful and pale,

with yellow hair, like her?

I'd want you beautiful and pale,

the way I dreamed you were,

Victoria."

Still stalking the midnight streets of London, the young man continues singing,

"_Victoria"_

"And if you're beautiful, what then?

With yellow hair like wheat.

I think we shall not meet again,

my little dove, my sweet.

Victoria."

"_I'll steel you, Victoria."_

"Goodbye, Victoria.

You're gone, and yet you're mine.

I'm fine, Victoria. I'm fine."

"_Victoria"_

A gate opens over the road from the pie shop, the beggar woman looks up to see black smoke rising from the chimney.

"Smoke! Smoke!

Sign of the devil,

sign of the devil,

city on fire"

Mrs. Valentine is seen walking many dark steps towards the cellar where the bodies had been dropped while the crazy woman continues singing.

"Witch! Witch!

Smell it, sir, an evil smell.

Every night at the vespers bell.

Smoke that comes from the mouth of hell.

City on fire.

City on fire.

Mischief!

Mischief!

Mischief!"

"And if I never hear your voice,

my turtledove, my dear.

I still have reason to rejoice,

the way ahead is clear.

Victoria."

"_I feel you."_

"And in that darkness when I'm blind,

with what I cant forget."

"_Victoria."_

"Its always morning in my mind,

my little lamb, my pet.

Victoria.

You stay, Victoria."

"_Victoria."_

"The way I've dreamed you are.

Oh, look, Victoria, a star."

"_Buried sweetly in your yellow hair."_

"A shooting star."

The beggar is still stood chanting at the building in front of her, trying to get someone to listen.

"There! There!

Somebody, somebody,

look up there,

didn't I tell you?

Smell that air.

City on fire."

André walk past the woman with a bag in his hands, she quickly grabs him by the shoulders and tries to warn him,

"Quick, sir, run and tell,

warn 'em all of the witches spell,

there it is, there it is,

the unholy smell."

The boy escapes the woman's grasp and runs to the shop, terrified.

"Tell it to the beadle and the police as well,

tell 'em, tell 'em.

Help! Fiend!

City on fire.

City on fire."

The pie maker is now seen walking back up the stairs with fresh 'meat' pies in her hands.

"Mischief! Mischief!"

"And though I'll think of you,

I guess, until the day I die.

I think I'll miss you less and less,

as every day goes by,

Victoria."

"_Victoria."_

Sweeney is stood in front of a man shaving his stubble while looking at the man's blonde wife and child sat on the trunk next to the door,

"And you'd be beautiful and pale,

and look too much like her.

If only angels could prevail,

we'd be the way we were,

Victoria."

"_I feel you, Victoria."_

"Wake up, Victoria.

Another bright red day.

We learn, Victoria, to say,

goodbye."

"_I'll steal you."_

The young man walks up to a building and looks up at the window to see his yellow haired beauty looking out of a barred window. He slowly looks down at the sign in front of him, 'Rex Powers Asylum".

In Mr. Todd's hand is a picture of his wife and child, he runs his bloody hand over the photo and looks up in despair.

**I really could not think of a character to own the asylum, it was either Rex or Dickers... so I went with the puppet, who is now not a puppet. **

**Sshaw101 I'm sorry if it wasn't gruesome enough for you, I just really couldn't describe it enough while switching scenes all the time. **

**This, surprisingly, didn't take me too ling to write however it is 12.37 (midday) and I'm still in my PJ's hehe.**

**BTW the next scene is when the pies are eaten :D**

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**

**~~ Ariana Fan XD**

**xoxo**


	12. God, that's good!

**Heyyy people, I will be updating a lot more because I really want to finish this story before my birthday in 11days :)**

**The title of this story has been bugging me for a while so I changed it, sorry for any confusion.**

**I saw One Direction live the other day! videos are on my youtube (sassylou1996) XD best day ever!**

**Sshaw101 how have you eaten goat? And you got some weird spell checks haha.**

**Medlie Skyth glad you finally decided to join us on our long journey through this hilarious film, I'm sorry that I couldn't finish watching all of saw but I was eating my lunch and drinking milkshake and I didn't want to see a pink cheese sandwich come up haha. I got up to the part where the little girl has gone to her mummy coz there is a man in her room. Will watch the rest later I promise!**

**Okay this has two songs in this chapter, just to make it longer and closer to the end. The second song is a total dream sequence which I have been looking forward to writing for a long time... dunno why coz its gunna be really hard but it only took half an hour to write the first one so I will do my best :)**

**Disclaimer: If I could own anything in this world it would be the victorious cast (OK you caught me, I'm thinking of Ariana) I would not own victorious or Sweeney Todd.**

'Mrs. Valentine's world famous meat pies! Grand re-opening! Tonight! On Fleet Street. Come taste the best pies in London.'

Seeing the poster, people talked excitedly as they made their way to the now, full, pie shop. The young, dark boy stood outside the door attracting customers with a familiar tune with new words.

"Ladies and gentlemen,  
may I have your attention, please?  
Are your nostrils aquiver and tingling as well  
at that delicate, luscious ambrosial smell?  
Yes they are, I can tell.  
Well, ladies and gentlemen,  
that aroma enriching the breeze  
is like nothing compared to its succulent source,  
as the gourmets among you will tell you, of course.

Ladies and gentlemen,  
you can't imagine the rapture in store

just inside of this door!"

André followed a young couple into the store and closed the door behind him. He weaved through eating customers to get to the outside garden at the bottom of Sweeney's stairs.

"There you'll sample,  
Mrs. Valentines meat pies,  
savory and sweet pies,  
As you'll see.  
You who eat pies,  
Mrs. Valentine's meat pies,  
conjure up the treat pies,

used to be"

A few moments later the owner of the shop walks out of the door to the garden with a plate of pies in her hand, joining in with André's song. (Mrs. V will be in italics. André will be in bold.)

"_André."_

"**Coming."**

"_Ale there."_

"**Right, ma'am."**

"_Quick, now."_

She walks to customers giving them another 'meat' pie while singing a happy song to the hungry people.

"_Nice to see you, dearie,  
how have you been keeping?  
Cor, me bones is weary,_

_André, one for the gentleman.  
Hear the birdies cheeping,_

_helps to keep it cheery."  
_The beggar woman approaches the shop attempting to get any scraps from left plates. Mrs. Valentine notices her and panics for a half second.

"_André, throw the old woman out!"_

The young boy quickly runs to the scruffy woman and wafts his towel in her direction, ushering her away.

"_What's my secret?  
Frankly, dear, forgive my candor.  
Family secret,  
all to do with herbs.  
Things like being,  
careful with your coriander,  
that's what makes the gravy grander."_

Todd stands at the top of the stairs, watching the street hungrily. As, below, Mrs. Valentine smiles to another customer.

"_**Eat them slow and  
feel**__** the crust, how thin**_** I **_(she)__**rolled it.**__  
__**Eat them slow, 'cos,**__  
__**eve**__**ry one's a prize! **__  
__**Eat them slow, 'cos,**_  
_**t**__**hat's the lot and now we've sold it!"**_  
She hangs up a "Sold Out" sign.  
_**"**__**Come again tomorrow."**_  
A tall man walks part her and up the stairs to be greeted happily by Mr. Todd.

"_Hold it,_

_bless my eyes._

_Fresh supplies."_

The small woman turns back to her customers,_  
"How about it, dearie?  
Be here in a twinkling.  
Just confirms me theory.  
Andr__é__  
God watches over us."_

Sweeney is still standing at the top of the stairs. He smiles secretly to Mrs. Valentine as he ushers the man in.  
"_Didn't have an inkling,  
positively eerie._

_Andr__é__, throw the old woman out!"_

She almost shouts the last line as she points to the beggar woman who has entered the shop once again. The child pushes her out of the door angrily and slams the door in her face.

Sweeney and Mrs. Valentine are sat on a picnic blanket on a field of grass, André is stood a few feet away from them trying to keep a kite in the air. Mr. Todd is almost unresponsive as he listens to the red haired woman speak, "...still gotta keep an eye on household expenditure. Which isn't to say we couldn't get some nice taxidermy animals... bring a touch of gentility to the place. You know, a boar's head or two."

She glances at the Mr. Todd who is staring at the grass in front of him.  
"Mr. T? You listening to me?"

"Of course." His voice monotone and he does not look up from his gaze.

"Then what did I just say?"  
"There must be a way to the Judge." Sweeney whispers in a harsh tone.  
"Judge. Always harping on the bloody old Judge. We got a nice respectable business now, money coming in regular-like. And since we're careful to pick and choose... strangers, people who won't be missed... who's going to catch on?"

No response from Mr. Todd. She leans across and pecks him on the cheek.  
"Ooh, Mr. Todd  
(Kisses him again)  
I'm so happy,  
(Again)  
I could,  
(Again)  
eat you up, I really could.  
You know what I'd like to do, Mr. Todd?  
(Kisses him)  
What I dream?  
(Again)  
If the business stays as good,  
Where I'd really like to go?  
(No response)  
In a year or so,  
(No response)  
Don't you want to know?"

Sweeney still hasn't looked up from the blades of grass in front of him,"Of course."

"Do you really want to know?"

Mr. Todd forces a pained smile, "Yes, I do."  
Mrs. Valentine sits back and looks at the sky to begin her fantasy as her song continues. The pair are sat on a blanket on the beach with the young boy in front of them throwing a ball in the air and catching it  
"By the sea, Mr. Todd,  
that's the life I covet.  
By the sea, Mr. Todd,  
oh, I know you'd love it.  
You and me, Mr. T,  
we could be alone,  
in a house wot we'd almost own.  
Down by the sea."  
Sweeney is becoming increasing annoyed by the woman sat next to him but has no choice but to agree,"Anything you say."  
"Wouldn't that be smashing?"  
The scene changes to a small house on the beach, André sat on the porch steps as Sweeney and Mrs. V are sat in a love seat drinking tea.

"Think how snug it'll be,  
underneath our flannel.  
When it's just you and me,  
and the English Channel."

The woman walks into a colourful dining room full of people sat around a table with Mr. Todd still looking miserable as ever sat in his place next the cheery people. In her hands is a plate full of colourful buns and scones, no pies, a smile plastered in her face.

"In our cozy retreat,  
kept all neat and tidy,  
we'll have chums over every Friday.

By the sea..."

Now walking across a pier in posh outfits they stop to look out to the blue sea.

"Don't you love the weather,  
By the sea?  
We'll grow old together  
By the seaside,

hoo, hoo.  
By the beautiful sea.

It'll be so quiet,  
that who'll come by it,  
except a seagull?  
Hoo, hoo.  
We shouldn't try it,  
though, till it's legal,  
for two-hoo."  
Mrs. Valentine stands at the alter next to Mr. Todd as a vicar is making her say her vows,

"But a seaside wedding,  
could be devised.  
Me rumpled bedding ,  
legitimized.  
They exchange vows and kiss.

"Me eyelids'll flutter,  
I'll turn into butter,  
he moment I mutter  
"I do-hoo!" "

The religious man in front of them turns to Sweeney and speaks, "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Mr. Todd looks at the man and nods quickly, the vicar closes the bible and lifts his head up high, "You may kiss your bride."

The couple turn to look at each other, the woman smiles and leans in whereas he awkwardly leans his head forward and gives her a slight peck on the lips.

"Down by the sea.  
Married nice and proper.  
By the sea,  
Bring along your chopper,  
To the seaside,  
hoo hoo.  
By the beautiful sea."

Mrs. Valentine slowly comes back to reality where she is sat on a dirty old blanket on the grass, her arms affectionately around the the man and boy sat beside her.

**Okay I'm done for today. Only three or four chapters left I think :'( I'm gunna miss writing ****this story.**

**Let me know what story you want after this apart from secrets (renamed 'Our secret') which I will be continuing after this is over. I have four possibilities for stories but will only do two. The choices are:**

**Annie.**

**Greece.**

**Friends.**

**Little shop of horrors.**

**Please review and let me know what you want :) thanks!**

**~~Ariana Fan XD (Gertrude)**

**xoxo**


	13. Not while I'm around

**Hiiii! Sorry if this is rushed but I wanted to get this done today and my cousin is picking me up soon coz I'm babysitting his boys, Ryan age 4, Tyler age 3 and Blake age 1 XD Also to anyone who is gunna watch the Olympics there is a girl from my school but in the year below me competing in the diving part tomorrow (Sunday) so look out for Alicia Blagg.**

**Sorry but I'm in a hurry to write this so I cant reply to any reviews :( I will in the next chapter which will be the last one then I will do the credits like you would see at the end of a movie just in case anyone is confused about characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious, unfortunately, however I do own my laptop which has an episode of victorious saved to it, as well as Ariana's music video for her cover of Justin Bieber's song, Die In Your Arms.**

Sweeney Todd stands still, almost miserable, looking out of his large window above the pie shop. His body does not move when the woman from downstairs opens the door with a fresh pot of tea in her hands. "Brought you some breakfast, dear."

After placing the tray on his desk she looks at him, still staring out of the window intently. "Mr. T? Can I ask you a question?"

He still does not turn. "What?" his answer was soft but cold.

"What did your Jadelyn look like?" No answer. "Can't really remember can you?"

Mr. Todd's breathing got heavier and his chest rose and fell rapidly, "She had yellow hair."

"You've gotta leave this all behind you now. She's gone. Life is for the alive, my dear." while talking she has slowly made her way to stand by his side and whisper softly in his ear. "We could have a life, us two. Maybe not like I dreamed. Maybe not like you remember. But we could get by."

He finally turned away from the window and looks down into the red-head's eyes, only to be interrupted by Robbie running into the room out of breath. "Mr. Todd? Mrs. Valentine, ma'am?"

Both of their heads instantly turn to look at the sailor. "What is it Robbie?" Sweeney asked in a short breath.

"He has her locked in a madhouse." The young man's eyes filled with tears.

"Victoria?"

"Rex Powers asylum. I've circled the place a dozen times. There's no way in. It's a fortress."

Sweeney slowly walks across the room towards Robbie, he spoke in a whispered tone, "I've got him."

"Mr. Todd?" Robbie asked, confused by the barber.

"We've got her." Sweeney places his hand on the teens shoulder and guides him to the chair. "Where do you suppose all the wigmakers of London go to obtain their hair? Bedlam. They  
get it from the lunatics at Bedlam."

"I don't understand." Robbie looks at the man with a disgusted face.

"We shall set you up as a wigmaker's apprentice. That'll gain you access. And then you take her."

A slight smile creeps across the sailors face, "Go, quickly, go!" Robbie leaps up and runs out of the Parlor in delight at the idea.

Mr. Todd swiftly turns to Mrs. Valentine, "Fetch the boy." She looks at the man in front of her, worried for André, "Don't you think you should leave the boy alone?" He gives the small woman an evil glance making her quickly back out of the room and down the steps towards the young boy who is cleaning tables in the garden. "André? Mr. Todd needs you."

"Yes, ma'am." With that, the child quickly runs up the steps and into the large room to see Sweeney leant over his desk, writing a letter on a piece of parchment,

_'The honourable judge Van Cleaf,_

_I write this urgent note to warn you that the_

_young sailor has abducted your ward, Victoria._

_Hoping to earn your favour, I have persuaded the_

_boy to bring her tonight, to my shop._

_Hurry after night fall, she will be waiting._

_Mr. Todd._

Sweeney finishes the letter when the young boy bursts into the room, "Mr. T?"

"Do you know where the Old Bailey is?"

"Yes, sir. Not that I ever been there."

Sweeney turns around and hands the letter to the child, "Take this there. Seek out judge Van Cleaf. Repeat that."

"Go to Old Bailey. Find Judge Van Cleaf."

"You put that into his hands. Only to him, you understand?"

"Yes, sir. While I'm out, do you mind if I stop by the grocer-?"

"No. You're not to stop. You're not to speak. You're to deliver the letter. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." André turns and runs out of the shop, terrified.

Sweeney walks back to the window, pacing in front of it, waiting for nightfall.

Exhausted, Mrs. Valentine sits in her chair in the living room, half asleep with her book placed on the table in front of her when André walks through the doorway "Where you been, lad? We had quite the rush at dinnertime. Me poor bones is ready to drop."  
"Mr. Todd sent me on an errand. And on the way back, I went by the workhouse, just to take a look. And I was thinking, but for you, I'd be there now. Or some place worse. Seems like the Good Lord sent you for me."

"Oh, love, I feel quite the same way"

The boy slowly walks across the room towards the seated woman who is looking at him through tired eyes.

"Listen to me, please. Do You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Say, if there was someone around... someone bad. Only you didn't know it..."

Mrs. Valentine looks at the boy concerned, "What is this? What are you talking about?"

André kneels down in front of the woman, takes her hand and sings softly,

"Nothing's gonna harm you,  
not while I'm around.  
Nothing gonna harm you,  
no, sir,  
not while I'm around."

"What do you mean, "someone bad"?"

"Demons are prowling everywhere,  
nowadays.  
I'll send 'em howling,

I don't care,  
I got ways."

"Hush, darling. there's no need for this."

"No one's gonna hurt you,  
no one's gonna dare.  
Others can desert you,  
not to worry,  
whistle, I'll be there.  
Demons'll charm you,  
with a smile,  
for a while,  
but in time.  
Nothing can harm you,  
not while I'm around."

His think London accent showing most during the last line.

"That's nice, dear. Now, what is this foolishness now? What are you talking about?" The lady stands from her seat and walks across the room to check her hair in the mirror.

"Little things that I been thinking, about Mr. Todd." Her back is turned to him and her eyes go wide in shock. His song picks up again but faster.

"Not to worry, not to worry,  
I may not be smart but I ain't dumb.  
I can do it,  
put me to it,  
show me something I can overcome.  
Not to worry, ma'am."  
She walks over to a piano in the corner of the room, her back still turned to him.

"Being close and being clever,  
ain't like being true.  
I don't need to,  
I won't never ,  
hide a thing from you.  
Like some."  
His eyes avert upwards towards Mr. Todd in his shop.

"Now, André, dear, haven't we had enough of this foolish chatter? Yeah." The small woman reaches into the bosom of her dress and pulls out her purse. "How about I give you a nice, shiny new penny... and you go get us some toffees?"  
The boy's widen in shock, "That's Signor Pirelli's purse!"

"No its not. Just something Mr. T give me for my birthday."

"That proves it" He begins urgently pulling her hand. "We gotta go, ma'am. We gotta find the Beadle and get the law here!"  
She gently pulls him back to her and sits him down next to her on a couch, wrapping her arms around him, trying to calm him. "Hush, now, you're not going anywhere. You  
just sit here, nice and quiet, next to me. that's right, right. How could you think such a thing of Mr. Todd? He's been so good to us."  
He calms down a bit as she holds him. Her face saddens as she comes to a painful, dreadful decision. To keep him calm she continues his song for a few lines.

"Nothing's gonna harm you,  
not while I'm around.  
Nothing's gonna harm you, darling,  
not while I'm around."

André looks up at her and she pulls him back to her as he finishes the touching song.  
"Demons'll charm you,  
with a smile,  
for a while,  
but in time.  
Nothing's gonna harm you,  
not while I'm around."

She looks towards the fireplace with tears in her eyes. "Funny we should be having this little  
chat right now. 'Cause I was just thinking... you know how you fancy coming into the bakehouse with me... to help make the pies?"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
She quickly dries her eyes and then turns him to look at her. "Well, no time like the present, eh?"

**This is my favourite song from the movie, its so sweet so i had to do a chapter of just this.**

**One more chapter left :'(**** please let me know what stories you want next. Sorry if you found this short, crap or rushed but my cousin is picking me up in about 20mins so I can babysit and get my back broken haha.**

**Please review, whether it is good or bad, critisism helps me write.**

**Thanks for reading, I will update within the next week, bye!**

**~~Ariana Fan XD**

**xoxo**


	14. Final scene

**Heyyy, last chapter and its a long one! Well the last chapter of writing anyway I will be uploading the 'credits' next for anyone who is confused about characters. I wanted to write this yesterday but I didn't have time, I cant do it this weekend coz tomorrow my friend, Kaitlin, is staying over then Saturday morning Dean (my cousin) is bringing Tyler and Blake then picking them up Sunday evening, then Monday its my 16****th**** birthday, Tuesday is my mums birthday (I think its her 42****rd****, cant remember lol, still need a present oops).**

**After this story I will work on 'Our Secret' (previously named 'Secrets') and I will work on either Annie or Little Shop Of Horrors. Cant decide which yet though. I will eventually do Friends in victorious style but that means I will have to watch from season 1 and I'm watching season 5 so when I finish all seasons I will wait a couple of weeks then write season 1.**

**Brace yourselves, this chapter is gonna be about 3 or 4,000 words. Its gunna take hours so please be nice :) **

**Sshaw101 I have really enjoyed our conversation throughout this story haha you should PM me :) I totally agree that 'Toby' is an amazing singer and I have totally been in love with him since the first time I saw the film when I was bout 13 (the film is rated 18 in England so legally I'm still not old enough to watch it lol oops. School showed us it first!). This fanfic is written using everything from the film so you will know what happens and wont be too freaked out about it. The second-to-last death is my favourite, don't know why I just cant help but laugh when it happens no-matter how disturbing it actually is. You may be surprised at the ending though, I was lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TV program of the film that this story is based on however I do own the laptop in which I am writing this fanfic on. (Sorry, nothing about Ariana but I have noticed that Liz Gillies shows her cleavage a lot! I am straight but there are just some things I notice hehe).**

Mrs. Valentine leads André down the dark, claustrophobic, long stairway towards the bakehouse. "Feel bad for you, going up and down all these stairs."

"Well, that'll be your job now."

"Yes, ma'am!" She opens the heavy door, revealing a dark room with the large oven in the middle providing limited light throughout the large room. "Quite a stink, ain't there?"

The unfamiliar stench is the first thing the boy notices about the unusual room. The woman in front of him looks at him with a panicking look on her face as she quickly thinks of a logical answer. After a moment, her eyes look towards the grates in the middle of the floor and she opens her mouth to speak, "You see those grates? They go down to the sewers, and the smells come up. Always a few rats gone home to Jesus down there."

Pleased with her answer, she walks over to the massive oven and tells André his duties. "Now, this'll be the bake oven. Three dozen at a time. Always be sure the doors is closed properly, like this"

The boy, trying to remember it all, repeats her words, trying to keep them in his head, "Door's closed properly." She then leads him to a weird looking, metal contraption. "This is the grinder. Pop in the meat, give it a good grind." She painfully demonstrates how to use the machine, "Pops out there. You try." André struggles to turn the heavy crank at first but manages to work the heavy machinery. "Good grind, comes out there."

"That's my boy." Mrs. Valentine pats him on the back as he works and walks towards the door, attempting to stop tears spilling out of her eyes. "I'm just gonna pop upstairs, back in two shakes, all right?"

"Do you think I might have a pie while I wait?" She turns to look at the young boy, "As many as you like, son" She goes and shuts the door behind her. She leans against the bakehouse door, tears streaming down her pale face. Then she slowly bolts the door

"Oh yes, sir, I agree. It would be to our mutual interest... to come to some arrangement in regard to my poor children's hair."

Rex Powers walks past jail cells packed with women, "Brunettes. Redheads." The short, scruffy man finally reaches the final room and looks at the young man next to him. Robbie, dressed as a fashionable wig maker, stares down at the man. "I keep the blondes over here. It was yellow hair you was looking for, sir?"

"Yes." Rex walks into the crowded cell. Many blonde women, scurry away from the owner of the building, afraid of what will happen. Robbie looks around the room and sees Victoria, wearing a filthy straitjacket, cowering in a corner of the cell. He nods his head in the direction of his girl and speaks to the man, never taming his eyes off Victoria. "That one has hair the shade I need."

Rex goes to fetch Victoria and hauls her towards Robbie. "Come, child. Smile for the gentleman and you shall have a sweetie." Victoria's eyes shoot wide open when she sees the young man, but says nothing. "Now, where shall I cut?" Before Rex can react Robbie pulls a revolver from his pocket, grabs the girl and pushes Rex towards the back of the cell. "Not another word, Mr. Powers, or it will be your last." He swings the cell door shut, locking Rex in.

"Now I leave you to the mercy of your 'children'." He grabs Victoria and pulls her away. Mr. Powers turns, he is locked in with the blonde mental patients. They slowly begin to advance on him, menacingly. Screams can be heard from the other end of the corridor.

Sweeney and Mrs. Valentine hurry down the outside steps leading to the garden, "I got him locked it, but if he escapes, he'll go to the law."

"Then he wont escape."

"I don't know, Mr. Todd." Her voice panicking and scared.

"The judge'll be here soon-"

Less than a second after Mr. Todd had spoken, beadle Sikowitz walked through the door, startling the woman. "Excuse me, sir. Gave me a fright."

"Not my intention, good madam, I assure you. Though I am here on official business." The small, creepy man walks through the door towards the frightened woman, "You see, there's been some complaints about the stink from your chimney. They say at night, it is something most foul. Health regulations and general public welfare... naturally being my duty... I'm afraid I'm going to have to take a look..." The beadle sniffs a pinch of 'snuff' up each nostril to cover the stench for when he goes downstairs, he sneezes slightly then continues talking, "... at your bakehouse."

Mr. Todd, noticing that the woman stood next to him is in too much shock to speak, attempts to get Sikowitz upstairs, into his chair. "Of course, sir. But first, why don't you come upstairs? Let me pamper you."

"Much as I do appreciate tonsorial doormen... I really ought see to my official obligations first."

"I completely understand. If you'll indulge me, sir, what is that exotic aroma?"

"Me secret is a touch of ambergris."

"Dare I offer you something a tad more appropriate... for a gentleman of your standing?"

The beadle turns his head away attempting to get back to his 'official' business but Sweeney interrupts him, "The ladies will greatly appreciate it, sir."

Finally convinced, Sikowitz looks at the man and smiles gratefully, "Well, you are the expert in these matters."

"Only take a moment." Sweeney leads the man upstairs, chatting with him easily. Would you like a bit of bay rum, sir?" "Bay rum is bracing."

Across the street, the old beggar woman stands watching Mr. Todd lead the beadle up the steps and into the barber shop. Black smoke rising from the chimney above them.

In the 'bakehouse' André picks up a pie from a shelf and takes a large bite. He begins chewing then stops as he feels something hard in his mouth. He takes it out and sees the tip of a severed finger or toe. The boy looks at it, disgusted, he turns his head to see a pile of bones and clothing in the corner of the room, pathetically covered by a small thin sheet. André then walks towards a shelf and picks something up, a hand with some fingers missing, he drops the rotting flesh and looks at other body parts on the shelf, teeth, feet, bones, ect.

As if on queue, the trap door behind him opens, he spins around in surprise and sees the body of beadle Sikowitz drop to the floor. Screaming, André runs to the locked door, attempting to pry it open, with no luck, he then begins banging wildly on the heavy, metal door, "Let me out! Please, let me out! Let me out!"

Panicking, he turns and searches the room for another exit.

Mrs. Valentine and Mr. Todd rush into the dark downstairs room to find it empty. "André? Where is he? André, where are you, love?"

They walk around the room searching for the boy. Sweeney is becoming anxious, desperate to find The pair start walking through the sewers attempting to find him. The woman begins a tune the boy had once sung to her,

"Nothing's gunna harm you,

not while I'm around."

"André?"

"where are you hiding?"

Sweeney stalks the narrow path, trying not to let his feet touch the vermin ridden rats, his sharpest knife opened, ready to be used, hiding behind his back, "André?"

"Nothing's gunna harm you, darling,

not while I'm around"

"André!"

Robbie bursts into the empty barber shop with Victoria, who is disguised as a poor boy, "Mr. Todd!" the young man looks around and sees no one is in the room, he turns to female behind him and speaks gently to her, "You wait for him here. I'll return with a coach in less than half an hour." She looks up at him scared, Robbie looks into her eyes and tries to reassure her, "Don't worry. No one'll recognise you. Your safe now."

Victoria looks into his eyes with fear brimming in hers, "Safe? So we run away and all our dreams come true?"

The dark haired sailor nods slowly, "I hope so."

"I've never had dreams. Only nightmares."

"Victoria... when we're free of this place, all the ghosts will go away."

"No, Robbie. They never go away."

"I'll be right back to you. Half an hour and we'll be free."

Robbie flees from the room, abandoning Victoria. She walks across the room towards the cracked mirror and picks up a black and white photo of a pale, light haired woman and a smiling baby.

Victoria looks around, scared, when she hears footsteps outside. She quickly runs to the other side of the room and hides in the chest next to the door.

Making her way up the stairs, the beggar woman sings with her estranged voice,

"Beadle, Beadle,

no good hiding,

I saw you.

Are you in there still, Beadle?

Beadle?

Beadle, dear beadle?"

She stumbles into the room to find it empty, she spins around, searching the room attempting to find Sikowitz, her song turns into what sounds like a child's lullaby,

"Beadle deedle deedle deedle deedle dumpling, Beadle, dumpling,

Be-deedle deedle deedle deedle deedle ,

deedle deedle deedle deedle deedle,

deedle deedle deedle de-"

She is interrupted when Sweeney suddenly steps into the room, razor in hand. He slowly walks towards the mad lady, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Evil is here, sir. The stink of evil, from below, from her! She's the devil's wife. Beware her, sir. She with no pity in her heart." She looks up at his face through her dirty blonde fringe, her blue-green eyes wild. "Hey, don't I know you, mister?"

"Mr. Todd?" Judge Van Cleaf's voice is heard from outside.

Sweeney takes one look at the woman then fiercely slashes her throat, warm, red blood flows down her neck, staining her dress. Mr. Todd rushes as he steps on the pedal, releasing the trap door letting the still standing body, drop to the floor on top of the beadle's body.

The floor behind the chair quickly rose up again, making it look like there was no hole.

"Where is she?"

"Below, your Honor. With my neighbour. Thank heavens the sailor did not molest her. Thank heavens, too, she has seen the error of her ways."

"She has?"

"Oh yes, sir, your lesson was well-learned. She speaks only of you, longing for forgiveness."

"Then she shall have it. She'll be here soon, you say?" "Yes." Excited, the judge smiles showing his yellow teeth. "Excellent, my friend."

"How about a shave?" Van Cleaf looks at Mr. Todd with wondering eyes, "Sit, sir. Sit."

The judge sits back comfortably in the renovated chair and sings an old song.

**(Sweeney's singing will be in italics, the judge will be underlined).** "Pretty women."

"_Pretty women, yes."_ "Victoria, Victoria"

"_Pretty women._

_Pretty women are a wonder._ _Pretty women"_

"What we do for

_Pretty out their candles. Combing out their hair.__Then they leave._Even when they leave you,and vanish, they somehow, _They still are there._

can still remainThere with you, there.

_They're there."_

Sweeney picks up his largest razor and examines it in the moonlight.

"How seldom it is one meets a fellow spirit." The judge is now completely relaxed in the chair, a white towel wrapped around him.

"With fellow tastes... in women, at least."

"What's that?" Van Cleaf asks, sounding confused.

"The years no doubt have changed me, sir. But then, I suppose the face of a barber... the face of a prisoner in the dock, is not particularly memorable."

Judge Van Cleaf looks at the barber with a horrified realization, "Beckett Oliver."

The barber looks at the judge and screams out his real name, "Beckett Oliver!"

The large knife is then swung down into the old man's neck repeatedly, hot blood spraying all over Sweeney's face and the window behind him. Van Cleaf, somehow still alive, sits trembling in the chair as Sweeney walks in front of him and slashes the man's throat allowing the last of his blood to squirt out onto the floor.

Happy with his vengeance, he steps on the lever and sends the body tumbling out of sight down the hole. As Todd stands for a long moment, blood dripping from his face, he sinks to his knees. He now looks at his razor happily,

"Rest now, my friend, rest now forever. Sleep now the untroubled sleep of the angels." Then silence as he slowly sets the razor on the chair and looks at it. His quest is completed. It's done. He just kneels there. No reason to move. No purpose in life. A slight thump came from behind him. His eyes immediately dart in the direction of the chest. He slowly picks up his razor and moves towards the box. Then suddenly pries it open and pulls out Victoria. "Come for a shave, have you, lad?"

"No, I-" He tosses her in the chair, throws back his arm, his razor ready.

"Everyone needs a good shave."

A loud, ear piercing scream is heard from downstairs. Todd turns to Victoria, pointing the razor at her,, "Forget my face." He spins and bolts out of the shop, leaving her sitting in the chair, petrified.

Mrs. Valentine is standing in horror in the middle of the room, the Judge, still barely alive, clutches at her skirt. She tries to pull herself away from his vice-like grip.

"Die! God in heaven, die!" The Judge's fingers finally relax their grip and he is dead. Panting, Mrs. Valentine, backs away from him and sees the body of the Beggar Woman. "You."

She grabs the Woman's body and desperately starts dragging her quickly toward the oven as Mr. Todd races in.

"Why did you scream?"

"He was clutching on to my dress, but he's finished now." She continues quickly dragging the Beggar Woman toward the oven.

"I'll take care of it. Open the door."

The 'pie' maker continues dragging the body, "Open the door, I said." He shoves her toward the oven and stands over the body of Judge Van Cleaf.

Mrs. Lovett opens the oven door allowing more light to flow through the room, out of the corner of his eye he looks at the beggar woman. Sweeney glances down at her again as a realisation dawns on him. Moving slowly towards the blondes body as Mrs. Valentine's bottom lip quivers. Mr. Todd bends down to move her long fringe away from her forehead, recognising her face. " 'Don't I know you?' she said." His eyes never leaving the dead woman' s face, "You knew she lived."

"I was only thinking of you." Many emotions filled her voice.

Sweeney looked up at the red-head, tears filled his eyes, "You lied to me."

**(Mrs. V will be in italics. Sweeney will be underlined for the final song :'( )**

She begins singing an old tune but with new words. **(This whole song is made up of songs already sung throughout the film, many will have the same words, others are just the tunes with new lyrics).**

"_No, no, not lied at all. No, I never lied."_"Jadelyn."

"_Said she took the poison, she did, never said that she died."_"I've come home again."

"_Poor thing, she lived._

_But it left her weak in the head. All she did for months was just lie there in bed._

_Should've been in hospital, wound up in Bedlam instead. Poor thing,"_

"Oh, my God."

"_Better you should think she was dead. Yes, I lied 'cause I love you._

_I'd be twice the wife she was,"_

"Jadelyn."_"__I love you."_

"What have I done?"_"__Could that thing have cared for you Like me?"_

Sweeney quickly turns to her, a menacing look in his murderous eyes.

"Mrs. Valentine, you're a bloody wonder. Eminently practical and yet. appropriate as always. As you've said repeatedly, there's little point in dwelling on the past." He steps toward her, she steps back, unsure, as they sing.

"Now, come here, my love." "_Do you mean it?_

_Everything I did, I swear,_

_I thought was only for the best."_

"Not a thing to fear, my love. What's dead is dead."_"__Can we still be married?"_

She steps into his arms for a triumphant waltz across the room.

"The history of the world, my pet."_"__Oh, Mr. Todd, Ooh, Mr. Todd, Leave it to me."_

"Is learn forgiveness and try to forget."

"_By the sea, Mr. Todd, we'll be comfy-cozy. By the sea, Mr. Todd, where there's no one nosy."_"And life is for the alive, my dear. So let's keep living it."_"__Just keep living it, Really living it."_ He picks her up and flings her into the oven, watching her burn and scream for a moment before closing the heavy door, locking her in the oven to incinerate. **(I don't care what anyone says, every time I watch her death I die laughing, probably because she wont stop screaming and flailing her arms around, so funny).** Then he slowly drags himself across the floor to his wife and cradles her in his arms. His razor dropped behind him.

"There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful."

Behind Sweeney, André silently pulls himself up through the sewage grate, he had seen everything. A foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life.  
And she was beautiful."

André slowly picks up the bloody knife and creeps behind Mr. Todd. "And she was virtuous. And he was..." Sweeney did not finish his song as André had stood behind him and angrily sliced open the barber's throat, blood flowing down his neck, dripping over Jadelyn's pale, dead face then spread across the floor. André turns and exits the room, knife in his hand and an evil/ triumphant look in his eyes.

**Wow! This chapter has taken me hours to write! Cant believe it over :'( I will have a new story up in a couple of weeks and I need to do the credits for this, they will be up as soon as I have written them haha. Thank you to everyone who has read this story and reviewed.**

**~~Ariana Fan XD**

**xoxo**


	15. Credits

Sweeney Todd/ Benjamin Barker - Beck Oliver

Mrs. Lovett - Cat Valentine

Judge Turpin - Sinjin Van Cleaf

Beadle Bamford - Sikowitz

Pirelli/ Davey Collins - Ryder Daniels

Anthony - Robbie Shapiro

Lucy/ beggar woman - Jade West

Johanna - Tori Vega

Toby - André Harris

Mr. Fogg - Rex Powers


End file.
